Un serpent discret
by Mlle Eternity
Summary: Un nouvel étudiant a su titiller les instincts de la froide Rosalie et l'asocial Jasper. Et si l'esprit d'Edward est embrouillé par l'autre nouvelle, son attention lui sera brusquement arrachée pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Un seul conseil me viendrait: Faites donc attention à ce que vous souhaitez...
1. Oublie moi

Hey! Je réfléchissais à quoi poster pour combler les semaines où je ne poste pas de chapitre de _Sherlock ne le comprend pas!_ Je suis à fond dans les crossovers, et mes petits péchés mignons du moment reviennent à Supernatural et Charmed (HarryxChris love! Même s'ils ne se comptent que sur les doigts d'un main!). Malheureusement je n'ai que des extraits d'histoire, rien de concret à vous offrir.

Je me suis donc penchée sur ma seule histoire de terminer qui est un xover avec Twilight! C'est une fanfiction un peu comme _Tout arrive à pic, à ceux qui savent rouler._ Ce n'est vraiment pas prise de tête, donc pas de grand méchant mystérieux ni d'intrigue incompréhensible comme dans _Sherlock ne le comprend pas!_

J'espère que vous apprécierez! Et n'hésitez pas à me dire s'il y a des crossovers que vous aimerez lire!

Eter, et joyeuse pâque!

* * *

Auteur: Mlle-Eternity alias Eter

Titre : Un serpent discret

Type: Crossover HP/Twilight

Résumé: Un nouvel étudiant a su titiller les instincts de la froide Rosalie et l'insociable Jasper. Et si l'esprit d'Edward est embrouillé par l'autre nouvelle, son attention lui sera brusquement arrachée pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Un seul conseil me viendrait: Faites donc attention à ce que vous souhaitez...

Avertissement: Rating T. ATTENTION RELATION ENTRE DEUX HOMMES DANS CETTE HISTOIRE

Disclaimer: Seule l'intrigue m'appartient, les personnages et l'univers reviennent à JKR et Meyer

* * *

 ** _Avant-propos n°1:_** L'histoire se situe début des livres pour Twilight et fin de la guerre pour Harry Potter, en ignorant toute la partie après que Harry ait tué Voldemort. J'ai inventé une atmosphère sombre, enfin vous comprendez en lisant!

 ** _Avant-propos n°2:_** En terme de parution, alors les chapitres sont vraiment courts, deux pages word à chaque fois. En tant normal, je posterai chaque semaine, mais vu que c'est un supplément par rapport à _Sherlock ne le comprend pas!_ , les chapitres sortiront une fois toutes les deux semaines.

 ** _Avant-propos n°3:_** L'histoire compte neuf chapitres en tout!

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Chut ! Oubliez-le, il n'existe pas**

Il avait choisi Fork car c'était un petit coin où il avait le moins de chance de trouver des sorciers. Il mit son bonnet sur sa tête, posa des lunettes rondes un peu teintées sur son nez et enfila une énorme écharpe de laine. Son plan était simple, se faire oublier le plus possible. Il comptait être une ombre, et prier Merlin et tous les autres d'être si insignifiant que l'attention des habitants de Fork face à un petit nouveau en ville s'apaise rapidement.

Par chance, une autre nouvelle était arrivée en même temps que lui, et Harry lui laissa toute l'attention des lycéens avec plaisir.

-« **Monsieur Prince ? Prenez place au côté de Monsieur Hale.** »

Oui, Harry avait choisi ce nom de famille, le Prince de Sang-Mêlé, Severus Rogue, c'était Hermione qui lui avait rappelé ce fait, après l'avoir incendié d'avoir gardé ce livre. Rien qu'à penser à sa meilleure amie, il sentit le coin de ses lèvres pointer vers le bas. Il leva les yeux vers son voisin de classe, il remarqua qu'il le regardait les sourcils froncés avec un air interrogateur.

 _Ne fais pas attention à moi, oublie-moi, je n'existe pas._ Pensa très fort Harry en l'ignorant totalement. Il retient désespérément sa magie, depuis la bataille finale, il avait du mal à la canaliser. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, c'était comme si elle lui reprochait de l'avoir enfermé depuis trop longtemps, ce qui était faux… Il n'osait pas contacter Hermione pour lui demander conseil, de peur de se faire repérer. Un sentiment de peur intense lui serra le cœur, il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il se passait dans le monde magique, mais ce dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il ne devait plus jamais rentrer en Angleterre.

Soudainement, il ressentit une vague de calme le recouvrit, il ferma les yeux en soupirant doucement. Il réussit à se reconcentrer sur le cours, même si de toute manière il n'y comprenait rien, il n'avait pas fait de mathématique depuis … Eh bien, depuis bien trop longtemps.

* * *

A ses côtés, il ne remarqua pas Jasper Hale, vampire de son état, l'étudier discrètement. Pour une raison inexplicable, l'odeur de la pierre, de l'herbe mouillée, et de feu de cheminée que dégageait l'humain arrivait à occulter l'odeur des autres personnes de la pièce. Pour autant, elle ne le tentait pas, elle l'apaisait, le rendant plus humain que n'importe quel humain. Ses émotions, elles, étaient au contraire, violentes et terriblement fortes, au point de lui faire mal au cœur. Il percevait sa tristesse comme si c'était la sienne, et lorsqu'une vague de terreur lui prit aux tripes, il décida de l'aider. Jamais encore il n'avait éprouvé comme une nécessité d'influencer les émotions d'un humain, mais là, il ressentait le besoin d'aider le garçon, presque de le protéger. Il devait en parler à sa famille…

* * *

Arrivé le midi, Jasper rejoignit ses frères et sœurs à la même table. Les émotions de Edward l'intriguèrent un peu, mais ses pensées étaient tournées vers Harry, il se demanda où il était, ne le voyant pas dans le réfectoire.

-« **Qu'est-ce que cette tête d'enterrement, Eddy ?** » Demanda doucement Emmett avec un sourire moqueur.

-« **Je… Ne perçois pas les pensées de la nouvelle !** » Grimaça-t-il en retour, n'ayant pas la foi de lui lancer un regard noir.

-« **Comment ça se fait ?** »

-« **Je ne sais pas, c'est bizarre. Et… Et son sang m'attire…** » Murmura-t-il encore un peu honteux.

-« **Tu devrais rentrer à la maison !** » S'inquiéta Rosalie, l'étudiant du regard et cherchant un signe révélateur de la limite atteinte de son frère.

-« **Rien de grave ne se passera aujourd'hui, mais il faudrait en parler à Carlisle**. » Informa Alice, en se tournant vers Jasper qui n'avait toujours rien dit.

Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, alors Edward se concentra sur lui avant de demander :

-« **Qui est Harry ?** »

Jasper sursauta en se rendant compte que toute l'attention s'était reporté sur lui, il haussa les épaules et répondit :

-« **L'autre nouveau. Tu n'as pas entendu parler de lui ?** »

-« **J'étais tellement concentré à résister à l'odeur de Bella que je ne me suis pas attaché à comprendre ce que les élèves pensaient. Pourquoi t'intrigue-t-il ?** »

-« **Je ne sais pas… Il est spécial.** » Jasper aurait rougi s'il avait pu et reprit : « **Son odeur a réussi à occulter l'odeur de sang des autres élèves de la classe.** » Avoua-t-il, dissimulant volontairement les émotions qu'il avait perçu chez lui.

Ils le regardèrent les yeux écarquillés, ça pour une nouvelle, c'en était une.

-« **Cette année risque d'être particulière…** » Marmonna Rosalie, pas sûre que ça lui plaisait.

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous? J'espère que ça vous aura plu!

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, joyeuse pâque à nouveau!  
Eter


	2. Il est vraiment spécial

Hi! J'y ai réfléchi et au final je m'en voudrais de vous faire attendre deux semaines pour de si petits chapitres! Donc, je posterais tous les samedis un chapitre, et pour ceux qui suivent _Sherlock ne le comprend pas_ , ce sera toujours toutes les deux semaines.

Et combo! Je devais poster ce chapitre demain (donc samedi), mais je ne serais pas là! Donc, petit cadeau for today!

Enjoy

* * *

Auteur: Mlle-Eternity alias Eter

Titre : Un serpent discret

Type: Crossover HP/Twilight

Résumé: Un nouvel étudiant a su titiller les instincts de la froide Rosalie et l'asocial Jasper. Et si l'esprit d'Edward est embrouillé par l'autre nouvelle, son attention lui sera brusquement arrachée pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Un seul conseil me viendrait: Faites donc attention à ce que vous souhaitez...

Avertissement: Rating T. ATTENTION RELATION ENTRE DEUX HOMMES DANS CETTE HISTOIRE

Disclaimer: Seule l'intrigue m'appartient, les personnages et l'univers reviennent à JKR et Meyer

* * *

Merci beaucoup à mes lectrices fidèles, je vous aime énormément! Merci également à ceux et celles qui ont mis en favori/suivi mon histoire: fanfics-mangas62, _Minilod_ , Nom-Provisoir, _Euroz_ , Yukipi, _soln96_ , Smoukii, _luna park_ , CarnaReve, _lisemarjolaine_ , mia-sama, _Ellea Cloud_ , elisa. inarilovejapan, _louiseMa_ , DidiineOokami, _05300mama_ , chlo007, _Petite miss_ , coe 52, _natasha. jones. 1654_ , Ellyssa17, _Nemesis527_ , Yoko-Yashiko Yoriko, _Walala35,_ PititeVampire, _MonaYsa_ , Erika-Malefoy, _Minimiste,_ cyntia3062, _HarukaN_ , eyesblue, _Selena Psycho_ , ariannalice. le, _yuseiko-chan,_ AuroreMalfoy, _daisy. tya_ , Seravonjia d' Felys, _rina-dark_ , G. A. B97, _aurelei_ , Anokade, _Rose de Noel_ , Lysandera, _Hkizabeth_ , Ghoul no Hime, _LolitaUp,_ anais serpentard prince, _Lady Sunrise_ , Sandalian, _Oombeline,_ oscarangel, _MissJu-chan_ , tenshi-sakura-love, _Alycia Panther,_ sassy129, _Elrika_ , Emmaline Troie, _GlaceChouette28741_ , Shin no panda

ET SURTOUT UN GROS MERCI A CELLES QUI ONT LAISSE UNE REVIEW! Je sais que les chapitres sont courts, je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais moi-même mis un review pour ça! alors **mille merci à toi de penser à moi!** **aurel8611** (Merci à toi! Oui, mea culpa, ils sont courts mais voyons les plutôt comme des amuse-bouches!), **soln96** (tu es vraiment une lectrice (?) incroyable pour toujours me laisser des reviews! LOVE! Merci à toi de tant me soutenir!), **elisa. inarilovejapan** (Merci beaucoup! Je suis aussi pressée de vous montrer la suite!), **Louise 8299** (Merci à toi! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également!), **Isabella-57** (oh! je te remercie grandement de ma l'avoir fait remarqué! je vais corriger ça de suite!), **MonaYsa** (Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, j'espère que mon histoire te donnera envie de lire d'autres crossovers avec Twilight!), **Melodie Zik Spirit** (Oh, tu es adorable! Merci! Non pas que je n'aime pas recevoir des fleurs et tout et tout! Mais cette histoire sera toute simple, il n'y aura pas de grande bataille, de personne qui se sacrifient pour d'autres, de déclaration inattendu. C'est une histoire toute simple!), **AnitaBlake93100** (merci comme toujours! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi!), **Bloodynirvana** (Merci!), **Anokade** (héhé merci!), **GlaceChouette28741** (Merci à toi! Eh bien, la suite arrive maintenant!)

Réponse review anonyme: Merci à toi d'aimer ce premier chapitre! Par contre, eh non, la longueur des chapitres ne vont pas s'améliorer! Ils sont tous relativement de la même taille que le premier!

Xiu: Hi! Thank you! The next chapter will be published in two weeks. In the case, today! Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Il est vraiment spécial**

-« **C'est lui ?** » Demanda doucement Rosalie en fronçant les sourcils.

-« **Oui.** » Souffla Jasper, en regardant presque tendrement Harry marmonnait « _**La place est prise.** _» à Jessica qui voulait s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-« **Je m'appelle Jessica ! Tu n'as pas trop eu de mal à te retrouver ?** » Demanda encore la jeune fille avec un grand sourire.

-« **Non.** » Grommela le brun.

Jasper grimaça en ressentant le désir puissant de Harry que Jessica s'en aille. Il ne voulait pas se faire d'ami, et dégageait tellement d'ondes négatives, que le vampire se demanda comment la jeune femme pouvait encore sourire de la sorte sans ressentir de gêne.

-« **Je pense qu'il n'a pas envie de parler avec toi, _Jessica_. **»

Ladite jeune femme sursauta en voyant Rosalie à ses côtés. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais finit par la refermer en détournant les talons. Rosalie, quant à elle, croisa le regard du nouveau. Pendant quelques secondes, ils restèrent figés, avant que la jeune femme n'hoche la tête au regard reconnaissant du brun. Elle se tourna vers son frère et lui murmura pour que seul lui ne l'entende :

-« **On en reparlera à la maison.** »

La belle vampire alla s'asseoir derrière le nouveau alors que son frère décala le sac du brun, sans aucune gêne, pour prendre place. Il ignora le regard noir de Harry et les mauvaises ondes qu'il percevait. Il se contenta de rester silencieux et de lui envoyer de temps en temps des vagues de calme pour l'apaiser quand ses pensées semblaient l'emmener trop loin.

* * *

-« **Je vois…** » Exposa Carlisle doucement. « **Edward tu devrais essayer de t'éloigner le plus possible de Bella, quant à vous deux, aussi intriguant qu'il puisse être, je pense qu'il est évident qu'il ne veut pas être approché. Il serait peut-être préférable, de l'éviter également**. »

-« **J'arrive à me contrôler !** » S'exclama Edward en se relevant et en serrant les poings le long de son corps. « **Je sais que je ne m'en prendrais pas à elle, mais j'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi… Pourquoi je ne peux pas entendre ses pensées.** »

-« **Edward…** »

-« **S'il te plait, Carlisle !** »

-« **Bien. Mais si tu as le moindre doute, ou si Alice voit quoique ce soit…** »

-« **Promis !** »

Le patriarche se tourna vers ses deux autres enfants :

-« **J'imagine que vous non plus vous ne voulez pas rester loin de lui ?** »

-« **Il arrive à supprimer l'odeur de sang des autres élèves, rien qu'avec la sienne. Ça m'aide à me contrôler…** »

-« **Et il dégage quelque chose qui me donne envie de le protéger. Je n'ai pas l'intention de l'abandonner.** »

Carlisle et les autres, regardèrent Rosalie, surpris. La jeune femme était toujours réticente au contact humain, qu'elle avoue vouloir en protéger un était vraiment surprenant. Elle avait l'impression que si elle avait eu un enfant, cela aurait pu être Harry. C'était bizarre et elle ne savait pas à quoi cela était dû, mais elle prendrait soin de Harry comme s'il était son fils !

-« **Bien, mais faites également attention s'il-vous plait.** »

* * *

-« **La dérivée du cosinus, c'est moins sinus de x. Tu as oublié le moins.** » Expliqua Rosalie en montrant l'équation erronée par-dessus son épaule.

Le brun fit une torsion de l'épaule pour ne pas être touché et :

-« **Merci.** » Grommela Harry, ne lui jetant pas un seul regard.

Pour autant, la jeune femme prit place à ses côtés, alors que Jasper s'assit en face de lui. Il lui envoya de suite des vagues de calme mais reçut un regard noir en remerciement. Ça ne le découragea pas pour autant, profitant agréablement de la présence de Harry qui lui permettait de respirer, même s'il n'en avait pas besoin.

Les premières minutes de silence furent tendues. Mais, Harry enfin par commencer à se détendre. Certes, il ne voulait pas des jumeaux Hale à ses côtés, mais cela avait au moins le mérite d'éloigner drastiquement les autres élèves de lui. Alors, il prit sur lui, et écouta les conseils de la jeune femme. Il passa l'heure suivante à reprendre son cours sur les dérivés, et remercia celle-ci pour son aide. Cette dernière se contenta de hocher la tête, l'air de dire que ce n'était pas grand-chose.

Ce genre de moment se répétèrent assez souvent pendant les deux semaines qui suivirent. Harry profitait de ses heures de trous pour aller à la bibliothèque et tenter de rattraper sept ans de cours moldu. Et à chaque fois, il y avait un des deux jumeaux Hale ou les deux à la fois. Il s'était résigné à les garder à porter de mains, car peu importe tous ses regards noirs, ils revenaient toujours. Pour autant, d'une certaine manière, il appréciait le calme, même s'il ne le savait pas encore comment, que provoquait la présence de Jasper, et la discrétion de Rosalie. Et surtout, surtout, le fait qu'ils aient définitivement éloigné de lui toutes les tentatives d'amitié des autres étudiants.

Mais il avait cru défailli en rencontrant la petite-amie de Jasper, Alice Cullen. Le proverbe « _Les contraires s'attirent_ » ne pouvait pas être plus vrai. Et s'il avait commencé à apprécier Jasper et son calme, par Merlin, il fuyait à chaque fois qu'il entendait la brunette venir. Cette dernière avait dû fini par comprendre car elle ne tentait plus de lui faire la conversation. Il n'avait pas encore fait la rencontre du copain de Rosalie, surement grâce à elle, et il n'était pas pressé de le faire! Mais sa vie calme allait être bouleversée beaucoup plus rapidement qu'il ne n'aurait cru...

* * *

Pas trop d'action, hum? Sowwwy. Les premiers chapitres me permettent de placer le caractère des personnages, pour expliquer pourquoi ils feront, ce qu'ils feront dans le futur ;)

La semaine prochaine se sera plus mouvementé!

Bisous à vous

Eter


	3. Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop

Hi! Un peu plus d'action dans ce chapitre! Ce n'est rien de grandiose, mais j'espère que vous aimerez!

XOXO Eter

* * *

Auteur: Mlle-Eternity alias Eter

Titre : Un serpent discret

Type: Crossover HP/Twilight

Résumé: Un nouvel étudiant a su titiller les instincts de la froide Rosalie et l'asocial Jasper. Et si l'esprit d'Edward est embrouillé par l'autre nouvelle, son attention lui sera brusquement arrachée pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Un seul conseil me viendrait: Faites donc attention à ce que vous souhaitez...

Avertissement: Rating T. ATTENTION RELATION ENTRE DEUX HOMMES DANS CETTE HISTOIRE

Disclaimer: Seule l'intrigue m'appartient, les personnages et l'univers reviennent à JKR et Meyer

* * *

Merci beaucoup à mes lectrices fidèles, je vous aime énormément! Merci également à ceux et celles qui ont mis en favori/suivi mon histoire: Faberritan, _maya9231_ , xenaharry97, _lise261,_ shizuka29, _Ange-ann 'Tina' Serpentard_ , Morgane451, _serusia_ , Noyr Desyre, _Tite_ _Lena_ , CrazyWizard, _l'inconnue au monde_ , krismontiel48, _miss. majikku_ , elodidine, _bisnut,_ Mikufic99, _Angelyoru_ , lucia-kun, _worse82_ , viroce, _petitKiaradu77,_ orane2935, _Yuki-Jiji_ , ClawOfSnake, _loves69_ , Momo-okami, SirraPandora, _Poil de carotte_ , Gabe92, _Arcklance_ , Sheba Winchester Potter, _Lena-Reyna Malefoy_ , Kiro-Kero, _jolinhar_ , Psycho67, _nana076_ , Elise94

ET SURTOUT UN GROS MERCI A CELLES QUI ONT LAISSE UNE REVIEW! Je sais que les chapitres sont courts, je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais moi-même mis un review pour ça! alors **mille merci à toi de penser à moi!**

 **MissJu-chan** (Merci d'avoir posté ton commentaire dès le deuxième chapitre alors! :D Je te comprend, ils sont si courts, c'est chapitre! Mdr, à m'entendre, on ne croirait pas que c'est moi qui les ai écrit! Oh, euh, la compréhension de la nature des Cullen ne sera pas spécialement évoqué. Je suis partie du principe qu'en tant qu'ex etudiant de Poudlard, et même s'il lui faut un peu de temps pour capter, Harry saura qui sont les Cullen et sans plus!), **Louise 8299** (Merci pour ta review et tes questions. Alors Bella est présente mais n'aura pas de rôle majeur. Quant à faire confiance aux jumeaux ou les fuir, je te laisse lire l'histoire! Pas de volturi non, c'est une histoire simple sans grande action!), **oscarangel** (Merci! Eh bien, la voici!), **xenaharry97** (Merci! Et la voici!), **aurel8611** (C'est gentil!), **Lysajade** (Merci à toi! J'espère que tu l'apprécieras!), **Miss green rabbit** (Tu es adorable! Merci à toi!), **elisa. inarilovejapan** (Tu es vraiment adorable! Merci, ta review m'a fait bien plaisir!), **Melodie Zik Spirit** (Love! La voici!), **Nectamburne** (Merci à toi! Oui, oui on peut qu'Harry est devenu sec, la fin de la guerre ne s'est vraiment pas bien passée! On en saura plus un peu plus tard! xD Non, non, pas de Dursley! Oui, il y aura un couple principal qui va apparaitre un peu brusquement, mais je n'en dis pas plus! Je suis vraiment contente de ton impatience de connaitre la suite!), **elodidine** (Mdr, je n'ai pas spécialement décrit la rencontre explosive entre harry et emmett! Peut-être devrais-je en faire un hors série xD Oui, c'est ça, chaque samedi vous recevrez un chapitre! merci à toi!), **Angelyoru** (J'te jure! Le pauvre Harry! Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise, merci à toi!), **PonyoLeChat** (Merci! ; D ), **Emmaline Troie** (Tu es chou! Je suis sûr qui grommellera dans tes bras! Merci à toi! pleins de bisous!), **Arcklance** (Je suis contente que te voir aussi! oh ~ non pas de jasper/harry désolé. J'ai dû mal à voir Jasper avec quelqu'un d'autre que Alice. Je trouve que ce sont deux personnalité qui vont bien ensemble même si je trouve que dans les livres et surtout les films c'est mal joué! Enfin bref, merci beaucoup en tout cas!), **alexazurion** (Merci!), **loves69** (Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris un moment pour me laisser une note! Et oui, je dois avouer que je teste un peu différentes tailles de chapitres! J'ai l'habitude d'écrire des chapitres de 10 pages word, mais récemment je teste des chapitres de 2 pages, ou 5 pages aussi!)

Réponse review anonyme:

 **Xiu:** Oh, thank you! Yeah, Alice is really special but everyone likes her, well, except Harry! The poor man! I hope you will enjoy this chapter too!

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop**

Harry soupira en sortant du lycée. Sa journée était terminée, il était enfin en week-end. Il avança doucement vers le parking pour récupérer son bus. Il ignora le salut de l'autre nouvelle et avait l'intention de continuer à le faire. Mais, voilà, il avait beau renier tous ce qui le rattachait à son ancien lui, il était toujours Saint-Potty à agir avant de réfléchir. Quand il entendit les crissements de pneu, quand il vit la voiture s'approcher désespérément de Bella qui cherchait ses clés, en jetant des stupides regards énamourés à un quelconque garçon, quand tous cela se passa, ses jambes et ses bras réagir en premier. Il tira en arrière la jeune femme, prenant malgré lui sa place. Il vit la voiture lui foncer dessus, et tendit un bras pour se protéger.

Il entendit distinctement le crac d'un os qui se brise, le rendant terriblement pâle. Il savait que sa magie avait réduit la plupart des dégâts qu'aurait provoqué une voiture le percutant. Il l'avait ressenti repousser le 4x4, mais cela n'avait pas été suffisant. Il se sentit vaporeux, et se serait surement évanoui s'il n'avait pas entendu le cri de Rosalie. La jeune femme fut rapidement à ses côtés, tellement rapidement qu'il se demanda si elle n'avait pas transplané.

-« **Oh mon dieu ! Il faut appeler une ambulance !** »

-« **Non.** » Marmonna Harry, en grimaçant, son teint devient si pale, que Rosalie était sûre qu'il allait bientôt s'évanouir. « **Je vais bien, je n'ai pas besoin d'une ambulance.** »

Elle le regarda, se demandant vaguement pourquoi l'humain, Harry, ne criait pas, ou pleurait ou peu importe quoi d'humain. Il serrait les lèvres, grincer des dents, mais c'est comme s'il faisait tout pour rester conscient, pour supporter la douleur alors qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de la supporter.

-« **Tu délires, et tu as le bras en sang. C'est vraiment dégoutant, alors bien sûr que oui, tu as besoin d'une ambulance**. »

-« **Tu m'as sauvé la vie…** » S'exclama sous le choc, Bella, qui s'était écorchée le genou lorsqu'il l'avait poussé par terre.

Harry ne put rajouter quoique ce soit, il s'était évanoui de douleur dans les bras de Rosalie.

* * *

Edward avait suivi la scène dans l'esprit de Alice. Sauf que dans la vision de cette dernière, c'était lui qui stoppait la voiture, créant ainsi un lien avec la jeune femme. Mais, le nouveau avait réagi plus vite. Il s'était lancé sans réfléchir pour protéger une autre personne que lui. Ses yeux virèrent noirs lorsque l'odeur du sang de Bella arriva à ses narines. Mais très vite, une autre odeur plus forte de vieilles pierres, d'herbes mouillées et de feu de bois, l'embauma complètement, calmant de suite ses instincts vampiriques.

Il regarda Rosalie courir trop vite pour un humain vers Harry. Emmett fut rapidement à ses côtés, éloignant le brun de la voiture. Il entendit le chauffard sortir d'un air hagard.

-« **E-Est-ce que ça va aller ?** » Demanda-t-il d'un air paniqué alors que du sang coulait de son nez.

Le regard noir de Rosalie lui fit perdre ses mots alors qu'il regardait le corps évanoui du nouveau. Sachant Jasper éloigné à cause de la panique générale, il s'avança avec Alice pour tenter de le calmer et l'informer qu'une ambulance avait été appelé pour lui, Bella et Harry.

Edward aida la jeune femme à se relever, ignorant le sang qui coulait de son genou, ou celui de Tyler qui coulait de son nez, ou pire celui de Harry. Il ne ressentait aucune envie, aucune faim. Il était perdu mais remercia tous les dieux pour cela. Rosalie et Jasper leur en avait parlé de la capacité du sang de Harry a occulté l'odeur des autres sangs, mais le voir à l'œuvre était juste incroyable et bizarre…

Les ambulances arrivèrent rapidement, Rosalie et Emmett montèrent avec Harry, Edward et Alice préfèrent aller en voiture à l'hôpital ne sachant pas si le don de Harry s'étendrait suffisamment pour pouvoir monter avec Bella ou Tyler.

* * *

-« **Eh bien, jeune homme, vous êtes quelqu'un de chanceux.** » S'exclama Carlisle en regardant le nouveau qui avait tant intrigué deux de ses enfants.

Il le vit grimacer alors qu'il se frottait les yeux, le regard tourné à l'opposé du médecin pour ne pas le voir, et Carlisle se surprit à vouloir apaiser le garçon. Il se reprit et rajouta :

-« **Rosalie et Jasper souhaiteraient vous voir. Peuvent-ils entrer ?** »

Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête sans se tourner vers lui. Il se demanda un peu d'où venait cette familiarité du médecin envers les deux jumeaux mais se contenta de se mordre la lèvre et entendit quelqu'un ouvrit la porte de sa chambre d'hôpital.

-« **Harry ?** » S'étonna Rosalie en le voyant pour une fois sans ses lunettes, son bonnet et son écharpe. Il était beau garçon et avait des yeux d'un beau vert brillant. _Il est adorable !_ Elle se racla la gorge avant de reprendre : « **ça va aller ?** »

-« **Ouais.** » Marmonna-t-il en passant sa main valide dans ses cheveux. « **Merci… Pour l'ambulance et pour le reste.** »

-« **Il n'y a pas de quoi !** » Assura-t-elle dans un soupir. « **Que t'a-t-il pris de te lancer vers cette voiture ?** » Reprit-elle beaucoup moins chaleureuse.

-« **Va savoir, de vieux réflexes difficiles à perdre surement…** »

-« **Tu veux dire que ça t'arrive souvent de te sacrifier à la place d'autres personnes ?** » Demanda doucement Jasper en fronçant les sourcils aux émotions qu'il ressentait.

-« **Je disais ça comme ça.** » Haussa les épaules, Harry, même si l'empathe sentit très clairement qu'il mentait. « **Comment va Bella et … Le chauffeur ?** »

-« **Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Ces deux idiots devraient être à ta place !** »

-« **Rosalie.** » Tempera Jasper. « **Bella n'a eu que quelques points de suture sur son genou et Tyler n'a pas eu grand-chose, son airbag a amorti le choc. A vrai dire, tu es le plus touché.** »

-« **Est-ce que par hasard, mon sac…** »

-« **Tiens !** » Dit encore Jasper en lui passant le sac à dos qui était sur son dos. « **Tes lunettes se sont par contre brisées.** » Reprit-il en lui tendant sa paire aux verres fissurées.

-« **Merci de me les avoir rapporté.** »

Une infirmière entra dans la pièce avant de les informer que les visites étaient terminées pour la journée. Rosalie partit le cœur lourd, mais se promit de revenir demain, qu'importe les protestations des autres...

* * *

Voilà! Rien de folichou, n'est-ce pas! Avez-vous apprécié ce nouvel épisode des aventures de Harry-j'agis-avant-de-réfléchir-Potter?

Je suis vraiment surprise que cette histoire vous plaise tant! C'est parce que c'est un crossover HP/Twilight? Parce que vous aimez les Harry déchirés par son passé? Parce que l'histoire en soi en vraiment toute simple!

Bis

Eter

Spéciale dédicace à **Angelyoru, merci pour toutes tes reviews,** te serais-tu fait un marathon avec toutes mes autres histoires!? Laquelle as-tu préféré?


	4. S'attacher rapidement

Hola que tal? Je suis contente de poster ce chapitre, parce que plus on avance dans l'histoire, plus j'aime ce que je poste haha!

Enjoy ~

Eter

* * *

Auteur: Mlle-Eternity alias Eter

Titre : Un serpent discret

Type: Crossover HP/Twilight

Résumé: Un nouvel étudiant a su titiller les instincts de la froide Rosalie et l'asocial Jasper. Et si l'esprit d'Edward est embrouillé par l'autre nouvelle, son attention lui sera brusquement arrachée pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Un seul conseil me viendrait: Faites donc attention à ce que vous souhaitez...

Avertissement: Rating T. ATTENTION RELATION ENTRE DEUX HOMMES DANS CETTE HISTOIRE

Disclaimer: Seule l'intrigue m'appartient, les personnages et l'univers reviennent à JKR et Meyer

* * *

Merci beaucoup à mes lectrices fidèles, je vous aime énormément! Merci également à ceux et celles qui ont mis en favori / suivi mon histoire, vous êtes tous de plus en plus nombreux! pleins de bisous à vous:

sabrina. _laplante27_ , _edgarde_ , Innocent1984, _feawen84_ , Oriflame. drevon, _yelkhomssi94_ , Mrsjudisore, _narustory_ , Lau'7, _calandre-_ painBaka, _yuikanatoreiji_ , kuroshiiroxp, _chimères,_ Nazlican0462, _Cycina_ , _lily7496,_ HiddenFortySeven, _Mystalis_ , DinaChhaya TalaNokomis, _né-fyre_ , CeriseRoyal, _Gol-D Lymne,_ hp29, _sunny-mwa_

ET SURTOUT UN GROS MERCI À CELLES QUI ONT LAISSE UNE REVIEW! Je sais que les chapitres sont courts, je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais moi-même mis un commentaire pour ça! alors **mille merci à vous de penser à moi!**

 **Louise 8299** (j'te jure! On ne le changera jamais! Merci à toi!), **Claire** (Merci beaucoup Claire! Je suis ravie que mon histoire t'intrigue et te plaise!), **Angelyoru** (Merci encore! Et oui, Gryffondor un jour, Gryffondor toujours! ça fait plaisir de voir ton pseudo sur chacune de mes histoires! Haha, oui, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire _Il mort ta Littérature_ , ça me faisait bien rire!), **jolinhar** (C'est tout à fait ça ! Leur relation se renforce petit à petit! Merci à toi!), **LoupRubis** (Je pense comme toi, j'aime bien l'idée que ce soit Rosalie et Jasper, les deux asociaux de Cullen qui ont de l'intérêt dans un humain! Merci pour tes compliments, mais oh, désolée non ils ne seront pas plus longs! J'espère que ça plaira tout de même!),

 **Lena-Reyna Malefoy** (Salut! Merci à toi d'avoir pris un petit moment pour m'écrire que tu as apprécié l'histoire, j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours!), **Poil de carotte** (ça me surprendra toujours, Merci pour les compliments!), **Cocolita 1804** (Merci à toi !, salut lustucru? xD), **Nectamburne** (Mdr, je pense que tu n'as pas la seule personne à détester Bella, je n'ai rien contre elle, mais je ne l'imagine pas finir avec Edouard xD Je pense que peu importe la personne étourdie qui se trouvait au mauvais endroit, Au mauvais endroit, Harry sera toujours là pour s'élancer et la protéger. Gryffondor un jour, Gryffondor toujours! Vrai? N'hésite plus à en écrire! J'adore les xover, je m'empresserai d'aller la lire et te laisser de longs commentaires!),

 **Lysajade** (merci à la voici!), **Arcklance** (Oh, merci! love! Harry me fait te dire qu'il est indigné que tu aies pu croire qu'il était une demoiselle en détresse qui a besoin d'être sauvé! XD Et pour ma question, merci, je dois avouer que ma façon d'écrire change d'histoire en histoire, tantôt une intrigue rapide, tantôt une lente, je suis contente que celle-ci plaise autant!), **ToasterBaka** (Hi! Merci à toi, je suis contente de te compter parmi nous!), **Xiu** (I agree with you, I can not imagine Edward in a relationship with Bella. I love xover where Edward and Harry are together! Thank you very much for yours reviews, it makes me very happy!), **elisa. inarilovejapan** (Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi! Quand ça avance trop vite, ça fait pas réaliste! * Ahum, repense aux derniers chapitres qu'elle a écrit* enfin après un peu de rapidité c'est pas si mal xD!),

 **xenaharry97** (Tu es adorable! merci beaucoup! Ouais, je sais, c'est teeeellement court, mais ça n'augmentera pas xD Ce sera un Edward / Harry! Pour le coup, j'ai totalement pas pensé à Jacob pour cette histoire!), **AnitaBlake93100** (Mdr, on ne change pas un Gryffondor dans l'âme!), **Neko Kirei** (Mdr, oui j'espère que tu te trompes! Si ça se trouve j'ai recopié une histoire en pensant que c'était la mienne! ... Mon Dieu, j'espère pas xD), **madame. hinata1** (Oui, je saiiis!), **Miss lapin vert** (Oh tu es chou, bien sûr que j'allais répondre! En tant que lectrice également, je sais que ça fait toujours plaisir de voir son pseudo sur une page d'un écrivain! huhu! Bisou à toi), **aurel8611** (merci à toi!), **DinaChhaya TalaNokomis** (Je suis d'accord avec toi! J'aime beaucoup ce trio! Merci à toi)

PS: J'espère sincèrement que mes phrases ont du sens! J'ai enclenché la traduction automatique sur fanfiction, et je viens de me rendre compte qu'il m'a traduit mes phrases (écrites en français bien évidemment) en amoncellement de mot qui n'ont ni coeur ni tête!

* * *

 **Chapitre 4: S'attacher rapidement**

Une infirmière entra dans la pièce avant de les informer que les visites étaient terminées pour la journée.

-« **On reviendra demain.** » L'informa Rosalie en rejetant en arrière sa chevelure blonde.

-« **Ce n'est pas nécessaire …** »

-« **Ça n'a pas à l'être, mais on repassera quand même.** » S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique, non sans lui rappeler un peu Molly.

-« **Merci.** » Murmura-t-il lorsqu'ils sortirent, ne se doutant pas un instant qu'ils pourraient l'entendre.

Et le sourire attendri de Rosalie le prouvait bel et bien.

-« **Il est maigre, non ?** » Observa la vampire. « **On dirait une brindille !** »

-« **Je ne le vois jamais au réfectoire…** »

Jasper sourit en ressentant l'instinct maternelle de Rosalie se réveiller. Car c'était ça le sentiment de protection qu'elle dégageait. Son vampire voyait en lui, un enfant à aider, son enfant. C'était un peu bizarre, et Jasper avait proposé à Rosalie d'en parler à Carlisle, mais cette dernière avait rejeté sa proposition avec un « **Plus tard peut-être.** »

* * *

Le lendemain matin, elle lui prépara une box repas et quelques gâteaux. Avec Esmée, elles avaient passé la nuit et une partie de la matinée à préparer différents plats américains et anglais. N'ayant pas cuisiné depuis si longtemps, elles durent s'y reprendre plusieurs fois pour certains, mais elles semblaient radieuses. Elles n'avaient jamais été aussi proches en cette instant, leur instinct maternel semblait entrer en résonance.

Elles arrivèrent à l'hôpital et croisèrent Carlisle qui leur envoya un sourire attendri.

-« **Harry ?** » Appela doucement Rosalie, sortant de ses pensées le jeune homme qui regardait dans le vide d'un air maussade.

-« **Oh Rosalie, tu es revenue…** »

-« **Bien sûr.** » Dit-elle avec un sourire victorieux. « **Voici ma tante Esmée Cullen que je considère comme ma mère.** »

La dame lui fit un regard rayonnant avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme.

-« **J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi de Rosalie et Jasper. Ils semblent beaucoup t'apprécier.** »

-« **Cela est réciproque, Madame.** »

-« **Oh, appelle-moi Esmée, mon petit.** »

Harry rougit en entendant ce surnom mais hocha la tête tout de même.

-« **On t'a ramené de quoi manger. La nourriture est vraiment dégoutante ici !** »

-« **Rosalie ! Voyons, ce n'est pas des choses à dire !** »

-« **Tu le penses aussi, tu me l'as même dit à la maison.** »

-« **Je… Oui, oh enfin !** »

Cela eut le mérite de faire sourire Harry. Puis ses yeux s'agrandir avant de dire :

-« **Ce n'était pas la peine de faire tout ça !** »

-« **Ça nous fait plaisir !** »

-« **Cela a dû vous prendre la matinée** ! »

-« **Bah, les garçons sont allés en forêt, et Alice est restée avec la nouvelle, alors on était plutôt contente de pouvoir s'occuper !** »

-« **Je… Merci.** » Il récupéra la boite de cookie et en prit un, il en proposa aux jeunes femmes mais elles refusaient :

-« **C'est juste pour toi Harry !** »

* * *

Contre toute attente, Harry ne resta pas aussi longtemps à l'hôpital que ce qu'elles avaient cru. Il était sorti le dimanche. Rosalie avait proposé de le ramener chez lui, mais il avait décliné l'offre. La jeune femme était allée voir Carlisle vous savoir s'il était normal qu'il sorte aussi tôt, ce dernier lui avait répondu que cela dépendait de l'avis du médecin. Or, c'était le docteur Winston qui s'occupait de lui et lui avait signé sa fiche de sortie. Il la rassura en lui disant, que s'il pouvait sortir aussi tôt, c'était plutôt une bonne chose, c'est qu'il n'était pas aussi blessé que son inquiétude semblait croire. La jeune femme avait froncé les sourcils, il lui avait bien semblé avoir entendu un os se briser pendant l'impact, un os brisé ne se guérissait pas aussi rapidement…

* * *

Harry devait avouer que pour la semaine qui suivit, il avait lâchement fui Bella Swan. Elle semblait être persuadée qu'elle devait faire il ne savait quoi pour le remercier. Il devait aussi avouer qu'il avait utilisé avec beaucoup moins de culpabilité la présence de Rosalie et de Jasper, qui agissait comme bouclier pour la nouvelle attention qu'il subissait depuis _son acte héroïque_. Mais là, il n'en pouvait plus.

 _LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE !_ Hurla Harry en son for intérieur.

Edward sursauta en grimaçant. Il regarda le nouveau dans le couloir, qui avait la tête dans son cassier, ignorant les tentatives d'approches des élèves. Il n'avait jamais pris la peine de se concentrer sur lui, Bella lui prenait déjà tout son temps. Mais c'est vrai, qu'il pouvait prendre de grandes bouffés d'air sans sentir la moindre odeur de nourriture sanguine. Ce n'était pas comme s'il en avait besoin, mais il devait tellement se concentrer en présence de Bella que pouvoir être auprès d'autres élèves sans avoir peur de succomber, lui faisait du bien.

Il se décida à s'approcher et lui proposer de l'amener à Rosalie ou Jasper. Mais lorsqu'il lui toucha l'épaule pour attirer son attention, une vague agréable de chaleur et de douceur lui remonta le long du bras. Pour autant, il sursauta au : « _**Ne me touche pas !**_ » plus proche d'un sifflement agressif que de l'anglais.

Alors Edward ramena rapidement son bras vers lui, un air coupable sur le visage. Il voulut écouter ses pensées pour savoir ce qui avait provoqué une telle réaction, mais il ressentit un long frisson de peur courir le long de son dos. Une véritable terreur lui serra la poitrine. Cela dura une ou deux secondes, mais il recula sous le choc, les yeux écarquillés...

* * *

J'aime bien terminer mes chapitres avec trois petits points xD

Alors ~~

Pleins de bisous à vous,

Eter

PS: J'ai mis un sondage pour savoir quel prochain crossover pourrait vous plaire! n'hésitez pas à aller sur mon profil pour voter!


	5. Fuir ou pas?

Hi! Mauvaise nouvelle! Navrée, après ce chapitre, il n'y en aura pas avant la troisième semaine de mai! Je suis pris de tous les côtés, et je n'aurais vraiment mais alors vraiment pas le temps d'écrire. Certes, pour cette histoire (contrairement à _Sherlock ne le comprends pas_ où je n'ai toujours pas écrit la suite, désolée!), les chapitres sont déjà écrits, mais à chaque fois que j'en poste un, il faut que j'en fasse la présentation, que je réponde à vos adorables messages, que je vérifie des choses, bref je n'aurais pas le temps de faire tout ça!

Je vous dis donc à mai!

pleins de bisous,

Eter

* * *

Auteur: Mlle-Eternity alias Eter

Titre : Un serpent discret

Type: Crossover HP/Twilight

Résumé: Un nouvel étudiant a su titiller les instincts de la froide Rosalie et l'asocial Jasper. Et si l'esprit d'Edward est embrouillé par l'autre nouvelle, son attention lui sera brusquement arrachée pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Un seul conseil me viendrait: Faites donc attention à ce que vous souhaitez...

Avertissement: Rating T. ATTENTION RELATION ENTRE DEUX HOMMES DANS CETTE HISTOIRE

Disclaimer: Seule l'intrigue m'appartient, les personnages et l'univers reviennent à JKR et Meyer

* * *

Merci beaucoup à mes lectrices fidèles, je vous aime énormément! Merci également à ceux et celles qui ont mis en favori / suivi mon histoire, vous êtes tous de plus en plus nombreux! pleins de bisous à vous:

Cindylouwho225, _livairen-malfoy_ , fandjio, _Liarana_ , noour, _Aryaleaf_ , sabinecarpentier8, _Aleera GiacoRavenne_ , emma2cat, _youkimitsou_ , narcisse203, _Skiria_ , ViveMinna, _SAllen94,_ mancinella, Yuki kyoko-29, Souk, kikasedlarova,

ET SURTOUT UN GROS MERCI À CELLES QUI ONT LAISSE UNE REVIEW! Je sais que les chapitres sont courts, je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais moi-même mis un commentaire pour ça! alors **mille merci à vous de penser à moi!**

 **aurel8611** (Merci!), **DinaChhaya TalaNokomis** (Ton commentaire m'a fait rire! Oui, enfin Edward s'intéresse à autre chose que Bella! Mais je ne suis pas totalement sûre que cela soit dans le bon sens ... Merci à toi!), **Louise 8299** (Mdr, ça pas l'énerver le Riri! *yeux qui brillent* Oh oui, un lien d'âme ~, malheureusement la longueur de chapitre ne s'améliorera pas, sorry! Mais merci à toi!), **Angelyoru** (Haha oui j'aime bien finir en suspens! Ravie que ça te plaise toujours! mercià toi!), **elisa. inarilovejapan** (Je savais qu'une réaction pareil vous plairait! J'ai adoré l'écrire haah! Merci à toi!), **Lena-Reyna Malefoy** (Pourquoi sa réaction, tout d'abord il a ressenti quelque chose de doux et chaud qui semblait vouloir le taquiner et puis Harry a remarqué une intrusion physique ET mental, et BAM! Faut pas embêter le sauveur du monde sorcier! Oui, Esmée et Rosalie sont chous! Merci à toi), **BlackCat2899** (Tu es adorable, merci! Pour la longueur des chapitres, ils ont été conçu comme ça, et restera ainsi jusqu'à la fin. Pour ce qui est du blabla du début, mdr, c'est une manière de voir les choses. Mais eh bien, pour cette histoire j'ai choisi de répondre aux reviews sur mon profil donc ça prend des lignes ;) A la prochaine!), **xiu** (Oh, tu es vrai adorable pour m'écrire un petit mot en français! Merci, ça me fait énormément plaisir! See you!), **Melodie Zik Spirit** (Heureusement que c'est la semaine prochaine que je bosse et pas celle-ci, l'attente aurait été horrible! xD Merci à toi!), **Hkizabeth** (Merci à toi! haha; la frustration fait partie du jeu!),

 **noour** (Merci pour tous ces compliments!), **xenaharry97** (Merci à toi! Je suis contente que ça te plaise! Pour la longueur, les chapitres sont déjà écrits, et je peux déjà te dire que la longueur ne changera pas, sorry!), **MonaYsa** (1) Merci pour ta belle review! Oui, c'est comme ça aussi que je vois Harry (comme un petit animal blessé). Je pense que Rosalie et Jasper sont les mieux placés pour le comprendre! Pour le suspense, haha, il faut ce qu'il faut! 2) Mdr, oui Harry ne changera jamais, on n'y peut rien! Je pense pouvoir dire que Edward ne lui en voudra pas de lui prendre la vedette, instinct d'écrivain haha! 3) Ce sont de bonnes hypothèses auxquelles je peux répondre! *va chercher ce qu'elle a écrit précédent, hashtag recycle tes reviews xD* Pourquoi sa réaction, tout d'abord il a ressenti quelque chose de doux et chaud qui semblait vouloir le taquiner et puis Harry a remarqué une intrusion physique ET mental, et BAM! Faut pas embêter le sauveur du monde sorcier! Voldemort n'est plus dans sa tête, il est totalement mort dans la guerre!), **Lau'7** (hey! hum, non je ne connais pas ce livre, mais eh bien tu m'intrigues! Merci à toi!), **Bloodynirvana** (haha, oui le pouvoir des points de suspension! tout est dit! Merci à toi!), **Arcklance** (xD Harry veut bien te pardonner! Héhé oui, de l'actiooon *à dire avec un bon accent* Non du tout, pas de loup! Je dois avouer que je les ai complètement zappé dans cette histoire! Mon dieu, tu ne sais même pas combien tu as raison en disant que ce ne sera pas de la tarte pour Eddy! Ouais, j'ai rendu Alice amie avec Bella! je m'en voulais un peu d'exclure cette dernière de manière aussi radicale! xD), **kikasedlarova** (Thank you! Enjoy!)

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Fuir ou pas ?**

 _Il se décida à s'approcher et lui proposer de l'amener à Rosalie ou Jasper. Mais lorsqu'il lui toucha l'épaule pour attirer son attention, une vague agréable de chaleur et de douceur lui remonta le long du bras. Pour autant, il sursauta au : « Ne me touche pas ! » plus proche d'un sifflement agressif que de l'anglais._

 _Alors Edward ramena rapidement son bras vers lui, un air coupable sur le visage. Il voulut écouter ses pensées pour savoir ce qui avait provoqué une telle réaction, mais il ressentit un long frisson de peur courir le long de son dos. Une véritable terreur lui serra la poitrine. Cela dura une ou deux secondes, mais il recula sous le choc, les yeux écarquillés._

-« **Désolé** » Marmonna-t-il tout de même avant de rajouter en bégayant un peu : « **Ro-Rosalie est à l'entrée.** »

Harry hocha la tête en remerciement et se détourna, allant directement vers les escaliers pour sortir du bâtiment. Edward, après quelques secondes où il se reprit, s'avança également vers les escaliers. En grande enjambé, il dépassa rapidement le brun, il courut presque en sortant du bâtiment, pourtant, il se figea sur le parking. Décidément, ce n'était pas son jour, il sentit le sang fort et entêtant de Bella, et tourna son regard vers elle. Elle était à six ou sept voitures de lui, pourtant c'était comme s'il la voyait à côté de lui.

-« **Edward, calme toi.** » Le retient Rosalie en voyant les yeux de son frère s'assombrir.

Surement qu'il se serrait contenter de se dégager et de foncer vers la nourriture. Il en avait besoin, _de sang_ , il en avait besoin pour s'apaiser. Pour lui enlever la peur qu'il avait ressenti quelques minutes plus tôt. Il commença à s'élancer quand une vague de calme et l'odeur parfumée du nouveau lui percutèrent le dos. Il ne bougea pas plus, incapable de faire un pas de plus ou de moins.

-« **On rentre.** » Lui siffla, mécontente, Rosalie en le tirant vers sa voiture.

* * *

-« **Il faut faire cesser cela !** » Cria presque Rosalie en entrant dans la maison.

-« **Rosalie ? Que se passe-t-il ?** » Demanda Carlisle alors que Esmée le rejoignit dans ses bras.

-« **Il se passe que Edward a encore failli succomber ! Bella est dangereuse !** »

-« **Dangereuse ? Je pense plutôt que c'est ton Harry, que tu aimes tant, qui est un danger pour nous !** »

-« **Harry n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! Si ce n'est t'aider encore et encore à te contrôler ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer le jour il ne sera pas là pour sauver tes fesses !** »

-« **Il cache quelque chose !** » Grogna le vampire roux. « **D'où tu crois que ça vient ce soudain besoin de l'avoir à tes côtés, hein ? Il est aussi un poison pour cette famille !** »

-« **Alors, tu reconnais que Bella est un poison également !** » Fit remarquer perfidement Rosalie.

-« **Calmez-vous, les enfants, si vous nous expliquiez ce qui se passe ?** »

-« **Si je n'avais pas retenu Edward, et que Jasper et Harry n'étaient pas arrivés, il aurait sauté sur Bella sur le parking !** »

-« **Est-ce vrai, Edward ?** »

-« **Oui, mais…** » Face au regard victorieux de sa sœur, il reprit rapidement : « **J'avais abordé Harry avant, pour l'accompagner à Rosalie… Quand j'ai voulu l'approcher, il a crié de ne pas le toucher, et la seconde d'après j'ai ressenti une véritable terreur, il a fait quelque chose qui a effrayé le vampire en moi. Alors quand je suis sorti, je n'étais plus vraiment le même…** »

En captant le regard de Carlisle, Jasper soupira et commença :

-« **Harry est très renfermé sur lui-même. Il refuse de se lier à quiconque. Il a peur d'être découvert. De quoi je ne sais pas. Mais depuis le début, il se fait tout petit, ne se faisant pas remarquer. Il semble effectivement cacher quelque chose mais… Mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit dangereux.** »

-« **Tu n'as pas ressenti ma peur à ce moment-là, Jasper. Ça m'avait figé sur place, mes mains avaient commencé à trembler. S'il tente d'échapper à quelque chose, qui nous dit que cette chose ne s'en prendra pas à nous aussi ?** »

-« **ça ne résout pas pour autant le problème Bella, dois-je te rappeler qu'elle provoque en toi des envies de sang** _ **humain**_ **. Si les Volturi apprennent cela, on est fichu !** »

-« **Il n'y aucune raison pour que les Volturi interviennent, tout comme il n'y aura pas de problème ni avec Bella ni avec Harry. Vous allez vraiment les ignorer maintenant !** »

-« **Mais Carlisle-** »

-« **Non, pas cette fois-ci, et si rien ne s'améliore alors on partira dans le Nord, loin de Fork.** »

Edward et Rosalie se jetèrent des regards noirs avant de partir chacun de leur côté.

* * *

J'ai fait en sorte de ne pas finir sur une fin remplie de suspense vu mon absence prochaine (voir tout au début!)! Je vous fais pleins de bisous! J'envisage possiblement de poster le prochain chapitre dimanche (si je peux), il n'est pas très long mais plutôt sympa! A voir!

Eter

PS: Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à aller sur mon profil pour voter pour un ou plusieurs (3) crossover que vous aimeriez lire! HP/Supernational et HP/Charmed sont en tête, ce qui me plait bien, j'ai un Harry/Sam en cours que j'aime beaucoup!


	6. Mystère

Hey! Petit cadeau avant de disparaître pendant deux semaines et demi! Vous êtes tellement adorable dans votre review, que je voulais vous remercier! Je devrais être revenue pour le troisième week-end de mai! J'espère que vous ne m'aurez pas oublié d'ici là haha!

Love!

Eter

* * *

Auteur: Mlle-Eternity alias Eter

Titre : Un serpent discret

Type: Crossover HP/Twilight

Résumé: Un nouvel étudiant a su titiller les instincts de la froide Rosalie et l'asocial Jasper. Et si l'esprit d'Edward est embrouillé par l'autre nouvelle, son attention lui sera brusquement arrachée pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Un seul conseil me viendrait: Faites donc attention à ce que vous souhaitez...

Avertissement: Rating T. ATTENTION RELATION ENTRE DEUX HOMMES DANS CETTE HISTOIRE

Disclaimer: Seule l'intrigue m'appartient, les personnages et l'univers reviennent à JKR et Meyer

* * *

Merci beaucoup à mes lectrices fidèles, je vous aime énormément! Merci également à ceux et celles qui ont mis en favori / suivi mon histoire, vous êtes tous de plus en plus nombreux! pleins de bisous à vous: Ten'ju, _joaovitorsousa_ , accroOvampire, _antho7_ , karerine, _The Star Of Orion_ , nickos0123

ET SURTOUT UN GROS MERCI À CELLES QUI ONT LAISSE UNE REVIEW! Je sais que les chapitres sont courts, je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais moi-même mis un commentaire pour ça! alors **mille merci à vous de penser à moi!**

 **DinaChhaya TalaNokomis** (Mdr, ton commentaire est juste adorable! J'espère que ça mettra un peu de plomb dans le crâne de notre vampire dépressif!), **aurel8611** (Merci comme d'habitude ;P), **Angelyoru** (Dieu, toi aussi tu es adorable! Je suis d'accord avec toi et en même temps, comme je connais la suite, j'ai juste envie de juste, oh~ il est pas si bête au final!), **Louise 8299** (Moi, je me suis dit pourquoi ils n'avaient pas fait ça depuis toujours! Vivons bien, vivons cacher! Mais je dirais juste que tu pourras à nouveau avoir foi en eux dans, hum, 2-3 chapitres je dirais!), **elisa. inarilovejapan** (Tout était calcuuuuuuulé xD Je me demande si tu liras cette réponse demain ou effectivement dans trois semaines! Je me tanne encore!), **CrazyWizard** (Je suis d'accord avec toi, je pense que jouer avec les autres personnages, ça change un peu! D'ailleurs j'ai une autre fiction en stock ou le premier rapprochement se fait avec Jasper, ça devrait te plaire aussi je pense!), **Nectamburne** (Merci à toi! Oui? Je sais pas quoi te dire, c'est fort possible que l'intrigue prenne du temps! Je dois avouer que j'ai écrite cette histoire en deux fois, séparé par des mois et des mois! Je crois que la majorité de mes lectrices commencent à détester sérieusement Edward xD), **Lena-Reyna Malefoy** (Hiiiiiii! Toi aussi Edward t'agace, ah le pauvre! Merci à toi, pleins d'amour!), **soln96** (Merci pour toutes tes reviews! Love), **MissJu-chan** (1. Mdr, ne t'en fait pas, je vois ce que tu veux dire! Eh bien j'espère que la suite te plaira! 2. Tu es a seule à avoir fait remarqué le rapide rétablissement de Harry! Enfin, pas tout à fait... 3. Tu es juste adorable! Merci pour toutes tes reviews! ça me fait vraiment plaisir que l'histoire te plaise toujours!),

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Mystère**

La semaine suivante, Rosalie et Jasper, le soupir dans l'âme ignorèrent le brun. Ils s'étaient croisés dans un couloir, et n'avaient rien dit, pourtant Harry sembla comprendre. Il leur fit un sourire doux, l'air de dire _Ce n'est pas grave._ Puis il partit de son côté.

Rosalie en aurait pleuré si elle avait pu. Elle avait l'impression d'abandonner son enfant aux mains de scélérats. Car dès que les autres élèves remarquèrent que les deux Hale n'approchaient plus le nouveau, c'était comme si c'était l'Open Bar. Et peu importe les regards noirs, répliques froides ou autre, les étudiants voulaient s'approcher de Harry, ils voulaient lui parler, lui racontaient des choses, lui poser des questions, …

-« **Harry est exténué.** » Commenta Jasper, à leur table du réfectoire.

Rosalie pinça les lèvres en levant haut son menton. Elle le savait, elle n'avait pas besoin du don de son frère pour voir que Harry allait de plus en plus mal.

* * *

Cela dura deux jours, deux jours pendant lesquels Rosalie ignora totalement Edward, et deux jours pendant lesquels on craignait que la bombe n'explose. Le mercredi suivant, le brun ne se présenta pas à l'école, ni ce jour ni les suivants.

Jasper et Rosalie s'en inquiétèrent tellement que le samedi, une réunion de famille fut organisée.

-« **Je suis sûre que quelque chose lui est arrivée !** »

-« **Allons, Rosalie, calme toi ! Il n'y a pas de raison.** »

-« **Bien sûr que si ! Son bras ! Je suis sûre que son bras ne va pas mieux !** »

-« **Si le docteur Winston l'a autorisé à sortir aussi rapidement, c'est que cela ne devait pas être si grave.** »

-« **J'ai distinctement entendu son os se briser, Carlisle ! Et j'ai beau ne pas avoir suivi de cours de médecine, je sais pertinemment qu'un os humain ne se guérit pas en quelques jours !** »

-« **J'ai regardé son dossier, des examens ont été fait, et rien ne montrait de fractures.** »

Rosalie se mordit la lèvres, révoltée qu'on ne la croit pas.

-« **Je veux le voir !** » Exigea-t-elle, autoritaire.

Carlisle fronça les sourcils à ce comportement inhabituel, il allait rajouter quelque chose lorsque Esmée rajouta :

-« **Je voudrais également le revoir, chéri.** »

Le docteur soupira devant les deux femmes. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire sa réponse quand une lumière éblouissante apparut au milieu du salon. Cette lumière finit par disparaître, pour laisser place à une jeune femme avec des vêtements tachés de sang.

-« **Que… ?** »

-« **Mes excuses les plus sincères.** » S'exclama la jeune femme avec un fort accent anglais. « **C'est une urgence, je recherche Jasper Hale.** »

Les vampires ne savaient pas s'ils devaient être médusés de l'apparition (oseraient-ils le penser ?) magique de la femme ou du fait qu'elle connaisse et recherche un des leurs ou encore l'odeur de sang qu'ils sentaient mais qui ne les attirait pas.

-« **Tu es une amie de Harry ?** » Demanda l'empathe. « **Je suis Jasper Hale.** »

-« **Tu as une odeur presque semblable à Harry !** » Rajouta Rosalie, répondant aux interrogations des autres personnes. « **Il est blessé ? Mon dieu, il faut le secourir.** »

-« **Il n'est pas blessé, mademoiselle.** » Rajouta la jeune femme, en tentant de lisser sa robe. « **Tout du moins pas physiquement. Je vous prie de m'excuser de me présenter à vous en cette tenue. Mais l'urgence était de mise.** »

-« **Que se passe-t-il ?** »

-« **Harry a besoin de Jasper Hale, de son don à vrai dire.** »

-« **Très bien.** » Accepta de suite le jeune homme. « **Où se trouve-t-il ?** »

-« **Je vais vous y emmener.** »

-« **Il n'en est pas question !** »

Les deux Hale commencèrent déjà à protester, mais Carlisle les fit taire d'un geste de la main et reprit :

-« **Si vous devez l'emmener alors nous venons aussi**. »

La jeune femme grimaça mais acquiesça, surement dû à l'urgence de la situation. Elle sortit une branche de bois poli, déchira un morceau de tissu qui pendait et dit un mot en latin.

-« **Très bien, tenez tous ce morceau de tissu.** » Voyant le scepticisme des vampires, elle les pressa : « **Dépêchez-vous.** »

La seconde suivante, sept personnes s'écroulèrent par terre, l'estomac retourné. La jeune femme se permit un sourire mais reprit :

-« **Des vampires devraient se reprendre vite ! Dépêchons-nous.** »

-« **Comment… ?** »

-« **Plus tard !** » Eluda-t-elle en marchant rapidement.

Ils avaient atterri dans une forêt et suivirent la jeune femme. Elle avançait sans hésitation, connaissant les lieux par cœur. Puis, elle disparut. Les vampires se figèrent sur place et regardèrent tout autour d'eux, pour la voir réapparaitre peut-être derrière eux. Elle réapparut effectivement, mais au même endroit où elle avait disparu pour leur dire « **Qu'attendez-vous ?** »

Ils pressèrent le pas et avancèrent également, disparaissant de la forêt. Elle leur tendit un morceau de papier :

« **Lisez-le et passez-le à votre voisin puis rendez-le-moi.** »

Ils s'exécutèrent, « _Manoir des Potter, forêt de la liane enchantée._ », et sous leurs yeux apparurent une grande demeure.

-« **Que… ?** »

Décidément, les vampires n'étaient pas au bout de leur peine. La jeune femme prit le bras de Jasper et les pressa : « **Dépêchons-nous.** »

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut, ils se retrouvèrent dans une grande chambre. Allongé dans un lit, Harry Prince était endormi, profondément endormi, peut-être un peu trop…

* * *

Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas terminer sur une fin pareille! Mais le timing était mauvais!

J'espère que ça vous aura plu! Vous avez certainement deviné qui était cette jeune femme, non?

Cette fois-ci, je vous dis bien à dans trois semaines!

Eter

PS: Comme toujours! Pensez au sondage sur ma page de profil! pleins de bisous et à dans trois semaines! Je suis troop contente que Supernatural soit en tête!


	7. Cullen Power

Hola!

Je suis de retour! J'ai plus travaillé pendant ces trois semaines que pendant les deux derniers mois, mais Dieu c'était fantastique, j'ai envie d'y retourner!

Avec pleins d'amour!

Eter

* * *

Auteur: Mlle-Eternity alias Eter

Titre : Un serpent discret

Type: Crossover HP/Twilight

Résumé: Un nouvel étudiant a su titiller les instincts de la froide Rosalie et l'asocial Jasper. Et si l'esprit d'Edward est embrouillé par l'autre nouvelle, son attention lui sera brusquement arrachée pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Un seul conseil me viendrait: Faites donc attention à ce que vous souhaitez...

Avertissement: Rating T. ATTENTION RELATION ENTRE DEUX HOMMES DANS CETTE HISTOIRE

Disclaimer: Seule l'intrigue m'appartient, les personnages et l'univers reviennent à JKR et Meyer

* * *

Merci beaucoup à mes lectrices fidèles, je vous aime énormément! Merci également à ceux et celles qui ont mis en favori / suivi mon histoire, vous êtes tous de plus en plus nombreux! pleins de bisous à vous:

lothiniel1, _Odyssea-fic_ , misa2, _Juaneduardodjp_ , Yukiko17, _KuraiTsukiYume_ , Emerald-Dragon501, _dryary2a_ , redeginori, _chibi_ _sennyo_ , AnSirg, _FallenAkuma,_ nelumbo, _bianka17_ , Alrinach, _miana65_ , Ben-Antoine, _Ellana816_ , TeZuKa j, _Nhuiitz_ , I Vendetta, _elodie_ _Nina_ , Narae, _fan de yaoi 73_ , Assenavira, _Ladyduquesa_ , marquezmaria. 2606, _Tsuki and Silica_ , Persephone Snake, _agathe._ _ch_ , WingedAzhure, _LadyAlyzee_

ET SURTOUT UN GROS MERCI À CELLES QUI ONT LAISSE UNE REVIEW! Je sais que les chapitres sont courts, je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais moi-même mis un commentaire pour ça! alors **mille merci à vous de penser à moi!**

 **Yuki-Jiji** (Mdr, désolé! Voilà vite la suite!), **noour** (Je suis contente, c'était tout à fait la référence que j'avais utilisé! Merci à toi!), **MissJu-chan** (Merci! Oui, tu as deviné, c'est bien Hermione, et oui, j'avais en tête le métier de médicomage, haha! Ah, pour la deuxième hypothèse, non je ne suis pas allée si loin haha!), **elisa. inarilovejapan** (xDDD Ma maison est celle de Serpentard tu sauras!), **lady. hinata1** (Hermione!), **jolinhar** (Merci! Et mdr, pas de vacances pour les victorieux! J'ai bien bossé mais avec passion!), **Louise 8299** (xD Je t'assure ta foi en les Cullen vont revenir! Dès la fin de ce chapitre il me semble!), **NasuadaDragon** (Merci à toi! Et oui, les meilleurs blagues sont les plus courtes haha! La voici la suite tant attendue!), **aurel8611** (pleins d'amour!), **Poil de carotte** (Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu!), **Cocolita1804** (Je saiiiis! ça partait d'une bonne intention, mais j'avais zappé que la fin du chapitre était comme ça xD),

 **soln96** (Sowwwy! Je vais copier ma réponse de la review précédente mais ça partait vraimant vraiiiment d'une bonne intention! Quand j'ai posté le chapitre je me suis dit que peut-être c'était une fin trop ... Pas assez... Owww), **DinaChhaya TalaNokomis** (Ouff, respire ça va allé! Oui, c'est bien Hermione, elle va tout gérer comme d'hab!), **Lena-Reyna Malefoy** (Helllo ~ Calm down! ça va aller! Hermione est arrivée!), **Melodie Zik Spirit** (Suuurpriiise!), **xenaharry97** (euuuuuh, oups? Sowwy pour l'attente! Mais tu sauras que ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les précédents!), **Emmaline Troie** (Sowwy aussi! J'aurais bien voulu te l'envoyer mais arf le pauvre va être tellement perdu dans quelques chapitres, que j'ai de la peine pour lui!), **Ben-Antoine** (Bienvenu dans ce cas! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise!), **Miss green rabbit** (Bon retour! Haha Harry d'amour, rien de grave je t'assure!), **TeZuKa j** (Et oui, court jusqu'au début jusque la fin!),

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Cullen Power**

On aurait dit qu'il était juste endormi. Il ne bougeait pas, il était juste couché comme Blanche-Neige dans son cercueil lorsqu'un morceau de pomme obstruait sa gorge, l'endormant pour l'éternité. Chaque vampire entendait la respiration calme de Harry, trop calme, trop lente. Ils jetèrent un regard à Hermione qui caressait doucement la joue du garçon. Elle le regardait comme on regarde un enfant endormi.

-« **Il-Il va bien ?** » Demanda Esmée, inquiète en voyant le regard attristé de Jasper.

-« **J'ai besoin que tu influences ses émotions.** » Dit-elle simplement en regardant le vampire blond.

-« **Comment… ?** » S'étonna Jasper en la regardant alerté.

-« **J'ai… Hum.** » Hésita Hermione avant de soupirer et de dire : « **Harry a été à l'hôpital, n'est-ce pas ?** » Elle continua quand elle les vit hocher la tête. « **Ça a été suffisant pour alerter des gens, de** _ **mauvaises personnes**_ **. J'ai, hum, fait en sorte d'intervenir avant. J'ai eu du mal à le retrouver mais quand ça a été le cas, disons qu'on a eu beaucoup de choses à se raconter.** »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en comprenant qu'elle divaguait, elle reprit :

-« **Il m'a parlé de vous**. » Elle eut un sourire attendri, puis : « **J'ai compris tout de suite que tu avais la capacité d'influencer les émotions des gens, or Harry a pu en bénéficier continuellement. Ça l'a beaucoup aidé à rester hors de l'eau. Mais pour une raison qui m'échappe encore, vous avez décidé de l'ignorer.** » Elle eut un ton de reproche avant de se racler la gorge. « **Je ne sais pas si vous vous êtes disputé, ou la raison qui vous a poussé à vous éloigner de lui. Mais j'ai besoin de toi Jasper, j'espère sincèrement que les quelques semaines où vous avez passé ensemble, arriveront à te convaincre !** »

-« **Oui ! Oui, bien sûr ! Que dois-je faire ?** »

-« **J'ai juste envie de te dire… Ce que tu as l'habitude de faire.** »

Jasper hocha la tête et se posa sur le coin du lit de Harry. Rosalie s'assit rapidement de l'autre côté, et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Jasper entra presqu'en transe pendant de longues minutes avant que la respiration de Harry retrouve un rythme normal.

-« **Ja-Jasper ?** » Hésita Harry en papillonnant des yeux. Il regarda autour de lui avant de rougir et de remonter son drap sur son pyjama rouge Gryffondor. « **Bonjour…** »

-« **Oh Harry !** » S'exclama Hermione en se jetant dans ses bras. « **Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs !** »

-« **Ça va, Mione. Je vais bien maintenant !** » Dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux gentiment. « **Peut-être, est-ce qu'on pourrait se retrouver dans le salon… ?** »

Chacun acquiesça et attendit dans le salon, guidé par Hermione. Harry revient quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir pris une rapide douche et s'être vêtu de vêtement un peu plus convenable.

-« **Je suis désolé de vous avoir contraint à venir jusqu'ici…** » S'exclama Harry en voyant Hermione dans la cuisine. Ses joues étaient toujours teintées d'un léger rose.

Il grimaça en voyant que les vampires, parce que oui, Hermione s'était moquée de lui de ne pas avoir compris dès le début que les Cullen et les Hale n'étaient pas humains, s'intéresser de très près à ses tableaux.

-« **Ils parlent !** » S'exclama joyeusement Emmett.

-« **Bien sûr que nous parlons, petit chenapan !** » S'indigna la vieille femme dans son tableau.

Emmett écarquilla les yeux en pouffant de rire, éberlué, et s'exclama: « **Elle m'a traité de chenapan!** ».

-« **J'ai ramené du thé et des biscuits**! » Intervient la brunette en revenant avec un plateau.

-« **Eh bien, asseyez-vous, je vous en prie !** »

-« **Seriez-vous un sorcier, monsieur Potter ?** »

-« **Appelez-moi Harry.** » Dit-il en grimaçant à nouveau, il jeta en regard à sa meilleure amie, passa une main dans ses cheveux et la présenta : « **Et Hermione. Vous avez vu juste.** »

-« **Fascinant !** » S'émerveilla Carlisle sous le rougissement de Harry. « **C'est la première fois que j'en rencontre.** »

Les autres vampires dans la pièce s'étaient tu, intéressés et intrigués par la conversation.

-« **Nous somme une communauté assez refermée sur elle-même.** » Lui accorda Hermione. « **Nous n'avons normalement pas le droit de divulguer un tel secret à des moldus, enfin des personnes sans pouvoir magique telles que vous.** » Elle leur fit un sourire un peu peiné avant de rajouter : « **Mais la situation était sérieuse.** »

-« **Je suis désolé…** »

-« **Ce n'est pas pour toi que je disais ça, Harry !** » Rajouta rapidement Hermione. « **Tout est de leur faute à eux !** » Grogna-t-elle encore.

-« **Est-ce quelque chose s'est passé ?** » S'inquiéta Rosalie. « **Tu es en danger ?** »

En même temps que Harry la rassura d'un « **Non.** », Hermione déclara « **Oui.** » sans hésiter. Le brun ouvrit la bouche, mal à l'aise sous le regard écarquillé de Rosalie.

-« **Harry, je pense qu'ils pourraient-** »

-« **S'il te plait Hermione, ne recommence pas !** »

-« **Mais…** »

-« **On peut faire quelque chose, Harry ! On est des vampires, on peut te protéger de ce qui te terrifie !** »

Le brun regarda Jasper avec un sourire triste. Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche avant de reprendre :

-« **Ecoute, je te remercie, vraiment, pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, ce que vous avez tous fait pour moi. Mais je ne souhaite pas que vous soyez mêlé à ça ! C'est une affaire qui concerne le monde magique et-** »

-« **NON !** » S'indigna Rosalie, la voix tremblante, en se levant, faisant élargir les yeux de Harry de surprise. « **_Non_ , je refuse qu'on m'interdise encore de te venir en aide !** »

-« **Ros-** »

-« **Non, tu m'entends ! Je te protégerai que tu le veuilles ou non !** »

-« **Moi aussi !** » S'exclama rapidement Jasper en se levant.

-« **Ecoutez, vous-** »

Carlisle jeta un regard à ses enfants, puis soupira doucement en disant:

-« **S'il te plait, Harry. C'est moi qui leur ais demandé de ne plus t'approcher après ce qui est arrivé à Edward.** » Le sorcier jeta un coup d'œil au vampire concerné en fronçant les sourcils, confus, mais retrouva son attention en entendant la suite : « **Je m'en veux déjà suffisamment pour cela, surtout en voyant combien Jasper t'était bénéfique.** »

-« **Qu-quoi ?** » S'exclama Harry en rougissant.« **Non, vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir ! Ce n'est pas de votre faute, c'est juste moi qui ne suis pas normal !** »

-« **Harry tu es normal !** »

-« **Oui, je… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.** » Dit-il en souriant doucement à Hermione. « **C'est dangereux, Carlisle pour eux et toute votre famille.** »

Carlisle jeta un coup d'œil à chaque membre de sa famille et déclara : « **Nous sommes prêt pour ça !** »

* * *

Ils sont prêt pour ça! Cullen power!

Alors je rappelle, cette histoire est une histoire courte qui ne traitera pas de bataille! C'est juste une histoire "d'amour" qui tarde à arriver! Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il n'y aura pas de Cullen qui viendront aider Harry dans un combat quelconque!

PLeins de bisous,

Eter!

Comme d'hab, n'hésitez pas pour choisir une prochaine histoire sur mon profil!


	8. Une bien triste histoire

Hello! Ouiiiii, je sais ce que vous allez encore me dire: C'est super mais trooooop court! C'était le plus petit chapitre de toute l'histoire, fallait bien que ça sorte, voyez plus ça comme une interlude explicative!

La fin arrive bientôt! Un chapitre spécial Edward sera pour le prochain!... Pas sur que cette phrase soit très française xD

Love you!

* * *

Auteur: Mlle-Eternity alias Eter

Titre : Un serpent discret

Type: Crossover HP/Twilight

Résumé: Un nouvel étudiant a su titiller les instincts de la froide Rosalie et l'asocial Jasper. Et si l'esprit d'Edward est embrouillé par l'autre nouvelle, son attention lui sera brusquement arrachée pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Un seul conseil me viendrait: Faites donc attention à ce que vous souhaitez...

Avertissement: Rating T. ATTENTION RELATION ENTRE DEUX HOMMES DANS CETTE HISTOIRE

Disclaimer: Seule l'intrigue m'appartient, les personnages et l'univers reviennent à JKR et Meyer

* * *

Merci beaucoup à mes lectrices fidèles, je vous aime énormément! Merci également à ceux et celles qui ont mis en favori / suivi mon histoire, vous êtes tous de plus en plus nombreux! pleins de bisous à vous:

Elwenn Snape, _Aomine Daiki-chan_ , hyna, _Nyxes - Sombre Plume,_ missgriffy, _Lyraneko_ , Serpy, _Kuramakiss2001,_ Jasamiel, _Indomptee_ , Tsubaki Tsukiyomie, _lolocello,_ joachimjessika17

ET SURTOUT UN GROS MERCI À CELLES QUI ONT LAISSE UNE REVIEW! Je sais que les chapitres sont courts, je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais moi-même mis un commentaire pour ça! alors **mille merci à vous de penser à moi!**

 **elisa. inarilovejapan** (Héhé, Serpentard c'est la meilleure maison! Mdr pour ton patronus, tu étais prédestiné! Haha, j'avoue, j'avoue pour les fins sadiques!), **Angelyoru** (Oui, love, tu auras ta réponse dans ce siiii petit chapitre!), **aurel8611** (love), **BlackCat2899** (Mdr xD J'ai essayé de ne pas terminer avec une telle fin! La tentation était trop forte! Tu auras ta réponse ici!), **DinaChhaya TalaNokomis** (ça c'est un pseudo! Oui Rosalie et Jasper sont vraiment adorables! Merci à toi!), **Hkizabeth** (Mdr, oui! ce chapitre ne va pas être plus long, sowwy ~~), **MissJu-chan** (Merci à toi! et oui, la vérité éclate petit à petit!), **Lena-Reyna Malefoy** (Champaaagne! Merci à toi!), **Miss** **green rabbit** (Merci!), **Melodie Zik Spirit** (xD La voici!)

 **Anonyme:** Tu apprendras plus sur le monde magique ici, et non, le ptit Ronny reste lui-même!

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Une bien triste histoire**

Hermione regarda un peu inquiète Harry. Elle avait été totalement derrière son meilleur ami quand il avait décidé de quitter la Grande Bretagne pour l'Amérique. Ils avaient choisi de couper les ponts pour ne pas se faire repérer mais les circonstances n'avaient pas tourné en leur faveur.

-« **Il y a eu une guerre récemment dans le monde magique anglais. Le chef du clan adverse a été tué en début d'année. Les sorciers sous sa coupe ont fui ou ont été mis en prison sans sommation. On a quitté le pays parce que même si la guerre avait cessé, il y avait encore une très forte atmosphère de crainte, de peur qu'il revienne à nouveau.** »

Chacun put voir les mains de Harry trembler légèrement alors qu'il avait le regard dans le vague. Son expression était peinée, et Edward, qui avait choisi volontairement de se mettre à l'écart, sentit quelque chose se retourner dans son estomac.

-« **Il faut que vous sachiez que notre monde est régi par un ministère. Ce ministère a mis en place toutes sortes de procédures pour nous reconstruire. Mais…** » Harry s'arrêta en jetant un regard suppliant à sa meilleure amie.

-« **Ils sont devenus fous ! Ils voulaient chercher tous les mangemorts, ceux qui suivaient Voldemort, pour les mettre à Azkaban, une prison magique. Mais ils ont commencé à suspecter tout le monde ! Ils ont traqué les créatures magiques, ont enfermé des familles entières innocentes sous la simple suspicion de traitrise. Ils ont même commencé à traquer l'Ordre du Phénix en nous accusant de ne pas avoir terminé la guerre plus TOT !** » Sa voix allait crescendo alors que les ampoules clignotèrent et les bougies vacillèrent.

Harry posa une main sur son épaule, pour la calmer.

-« **Vous faisiez parti de l'Ordre du Phénix ? Ce sont ceux qui se sont battu contre Voldemort, c'est ça ?** »

Hermione hocha la tête en fronçant les sourcils, avant de respirer calmement.

-« **Mais… Vous êtes si jeunes !** » S'exclama, peinée, Esmée, une main sur la bouche.

Les deux sorciers se regardèrent en souriant doucement.

-« **C'était la guerre.** » Se contenta de dire Harry.

-« **Beaucoup de combattants ont quitté le pays. L'Angleterre connait sa plus sombre apogée, parce que cette fois-ci c'est une figure reconnue qui se déchaine. Le peuple croit encore en le Ministère, il le fait confiance. Mais on ne souhaite plus se battre ! Et si cela signifie fuir le pays, alors on partirait ! C'est ce que nous avons fait !** »

-« **Mais ils vous recherchent…** »

Hermione hocha la tête, alors que Harry détourna la sienne.

-« **Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi de jeunes combattants seraient poursuivis ? Pourquoi vous plutôt que d'autres ?** »

Harry se raidit dans son canapé. Cela fut suffisant pour que chaque vampire comprenne que Carlisle avait tapé dans le mille.

-« **Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise.** »

-« **Non, c'est moi**. » S'excusa Harry. « **Vous avez accepté de vous lancer dans la tâche ardue de couvrir le vilain petit canard malchanceux.** »

Hermione lui donna un léger coup à l'épaule, alors que Harry lui fit un sourire triste.

-« **On a tous les deux étaient des figures importantes pour la guerre, on y a participé** _ **activement**_ **. Je veux dire vraiment aux premières loges.** »

-« **Vous êtes ceux qui ont mis fin à tout ça ?** »

-« **Um… Je suis celui qui a tué Voldemort.** »

Chaque vampire écarquilla leurs yeux. C'était une nouvelle surprenante pour autant certain comme Jasper fit très rapidement le rapprochement entre ce qu'il avait toujours ressenti chez Harry et ce qu'il avait lui-même vécu.

-« **J'ai participé à la guerre de Sécession.** » Dit d'ailleurs le vampire blond. « **J'ai dû faire face à la mort avant et après ma … Transformation.** »

Harry lui jeta un regard reconnaissant.

-« **C'est tellement _injuste_ ! **» S'indigna Rosalie, la voix enrouée. **« Tu les as débarrassés d'un homme monstrueux et eux veulent s'en prendre à toi !** »

Harry la regarda surpris, avant que son regard ne s'adoucisse.

-« **Merci Rosalie.** »

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Les autres ne savaient pas trop à quoi correspondait ce merci. Harry ne semblait pas croire que c'était juste, ils le sentaient aussi indignée. Pour autant, il semblait remercier Rosalie pour quelque chose qu'eux seuls deux compris.

-« **Que pouvons nous faire pour vous aider ?** »

-« **Vous n'êtes vraiment pas obligé…** »

-« **Nous y tenons ! Rosalie, Jasper et Esmée se sont vraiment attachés à toi, Harry. J'espère que nous autre pourront également apprendre à te connaitre.** »

Harry hocha la tête.

-« **Pour le moment, je pense que la présence de Jasper est surtout primordiale pour Harry.** **Et pour le reste, tachez de ne pas attirer l'attention.** »

-« **Nous ferons tout notre possible.** »

-« **Merci de le soutenir.** » S'exclama Hermione, en se penchant légèrement. « **Je sais que nous ne nous connaissons pas vraiment, mais j'espère que nous pourrons devenir ami.** »

Personne ne fit attention au regard plus que déterminé du vampire roux. Oui, Edward regardait le sorcier avec un air sans équivoque, mais personne ne le remarqua. Du moins, pour le moment...

* * *

Bonne fête à toutes vos mamans pour demain!

Eter

PS: J'ai rajouté des résumés des prochaines histoires sur le sondage en haut de mon profil! N'hésitez pas à choisir ceux que vous préférez (3 choix!)


	9. Sa réalisation

Aloha! Avant dernier chapitre!

* * *

Auteur: Mlle-Eternity alias Eter

Titre : Un serpent discret

Type: Crossover HP/Twilight

Résumé: Un nouvel étudiant a su titiller les instincts de la froide Rosalie et l'asocial Jasper. Et si l'esprit d'Edward est embrouillé par l'autre nouvelle, son attention lui sera brusquement arrachée pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Un seul conseil me viendrait: Faites donc attention à ce que vous souhaitez...

Avertissement: Rating T. ATTENTION RELATION ENTRE DEUX HOMMES DANS CETTE HISTOIRE

Disclaimer: Seule l'intrigue m'appartient, les personnages et l'univers reviennent à JKR et Meyer

* * *

Merci beaucoup à mes lectrices fidèles, je vous aime énormément! Merci également à ceux et celles qui ont mis en favori / suivi mon histoire, vous êtes tous de plus en plus nombreux! pleins de bisous à vous:

Dahik, _azertq,_ Cesa974, _lestat1270_ , Iona Terranis, _Soleria_ , lortet. judith, _MarinaPlume_ , Magouille, _floop56_ , Angel of Dark Wings, _mangamanie,_ Sophie Heinrich, lortet. judith

ET SURTOUT UN GROS MERCI À CELLES QUI ONT LAISSE UNE REVIEW! Je sais que les chapitres sont courts, je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais moi-même mis un commentaire pour ça! alors **mille merci à vous de penser à moi!**

 **Angelyoru** (Tu sembles être tellement passionné! Mais je suis totalement d'accord avec toi! Juste des ingrats ce ministère!), **Melodie Zik Spirit** (si tu as cette réaction maintenant, tiens toi bien pour la fin de ce chapitre-ci!), **elisa. inarilovejapan** (Avouer pour mieux manipuler mouhahahaha, mdr, c'est tellement ça le "tourner autour d'Harry! Oui, grr, le ministère est juste arrrg! Merci pour ma maman, love!), **Lena-Reyna Malefoy** (petit rire diabolique, ah si tu savais ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de ce petit Edward!), **DinaChhaya TalaNokomis** (muhahaha, arf, je ne sais pas si tu es friant de film américain mais c'est le regard juste ohhhh de George (Paul Rudd) envers Lisa (Reese Witherspoon) dans Comment Savoir (2010).), **Hkizabeth** (Ron ministre et maléfique? ça donnerait une bonne intrigue mdr! Mais non, j'ai juste zappé Ron, comme j'ai zappé Jacob haha! Merci à toi!), **Cocolita1804** (Merci à toi!), **soln96** (Merci de me suivre avec fidélité! Héhé, ça devient intéressant hein! Mais c'est bientôt fini!), **aurel8611** (merci!), **Angel of Dark Wings** (Je suis contente que ça te plaise! merci à toi!)

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Sa réalisation**

Edward ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait depuis qu'il avait été chez Harry. Ce dernier s'était excusé lorsqu'il avait entendu qu'il lui avait fichu la trouille de sa vie. Il avait expliqué que sa magie était agitée et qu'il avait dû mal à la contrôler quelque fois. Mais ce n'était pas sur ce point que réfléchissait le vampire.

Non, il les avait suivis suivre la jeune femme brune, Hermione. Il avait été dans la chambre de Harry. Et il avait vu des choses. Des choses tristes, des choses horribles, des choses terrifiantes. Harry, endormi dans son lit tel un mort, cauchemardait comme certains rêveraient. Calmement, comme s'il y était habitué, tellement habitué qu'il s'était profondément enfoui sous ses horreurs.

Son cœur mort se serra en revoyant Harry pleurer la mort d'un homme brun. Il l'avait vu se battre, _mourir_ , reprendre vie, et se battre encore et encore. Quelque chose en lui avait envie de hurler, hurler de cesser de le faire souffrir, il était si petit, si mince, si délicat, comment pouvait-on s'en prendre ainsi à un ange ?

Il n'eut pas besoin d'écouter leur histoire, il avait déjà tout compris. Et il voulait aller en Angleterre et vider de leur sang tous ceux qui osaient encore s'en prendre à son Harry. Il voulait les faire souffrir comme il le faisait souffrir. Il voulait qu'ils supplient pour leur vie, il voulait les voir pousser leur dernier souffle.

Edward écarquilla les yeux en reculant du choc de la réalisation. Que lui arrivait-il ? Est-ce qu'il pensait réellement à Harry comme étant sien ? Bon sang, il était perdu, il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait, la seule chose qui était certaine, c'est qu'il voulait le revoir, et maintenant !

-« **Edward ?** » L'interpella Carlisle alors qu'il avait la forte intention de courir dans toutes les forêts de Fork pour retrouver la maison de Harry. « **Jasper, Jasper m'a dit que tu étais un peu retourné.** »

Le vampire tourna son regard agité vers son père. Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma, perdu. Et puis, comme un robinet que l'on ouvre, il déferla tout ce qui lui était passé par la tête depuis hier, chez Harry. Carlisle, l'écouta attentivement, puis le prit dans ses bras.

-« **Ceci, mon enfant, est ce que l'on peut ressentir lorsqu'on rencontre son compagnon.** »

Edward écarquilla les yeux, sentant tout son être vibrer à cette découverte. Il avait l'impression que des papillons battaient leurs ailes dans son estomac, il sentit ses jambes devenir du coton alors que des abeilles bourdonnaient dans ses oreilles.

Il l'avait cherché si longtemps, qu'il avait oublié l'espoir de le trouver un jour. Etait-ce réellement possible ? Avait-il réellement sa chance ?

-« **Que dois-je faire ?** »

Carlisle lui fit un sourire doux en déclarant : « **Apprendre à le connaître serait déjà un commencement**. »

* * *

Edward regardait de loin Rosalie et Jasper parler avec Harry. Ce dernier était revenu au lycée, et dès que les autres avaient constaté que les Hale et le brun étaient de nouveau ami, ils s'étaient éloignés. En soi, la situation avant « l'accident » était revenu. Triste pour lui était de constater, qu'étant donné que Harry et lui, n'avaient jamais été ami, _eh bien ils ne l'étaient pas plus maintenant_.

Le roux soupira de découragement. Il _voulait_ aller lui parler, il voulait le voir lui sourire, rire avec lui. Il avait envie de partager des choses ensemble et de se raconter des secrets. Mon dieu qu'il était vieux jeu. Qu'importe, il n'arrivait juste pas à se retenir de ressentir de telles choses. Mais… Mais il était toujours là à les regarder de loin.

Il croisa le regard de Jasper, il savait que toute sa famille avait entendu sa conversation avec Carlisle. Seule Rosalie était restée sur sa position, elle était toujours en colère contre lui, et ne le laissait pas approcher de Harry. Non pas qu'il aurait même eu le courage de le faire. Il n'était jamais sorti avec quelqu'un, en étant humain ou pendant sa longue vie de vampire. S'il l'avait pu, il aurait surement rougi férocement. La cloche sonna finalement, et il dut quitter son poste d'observation.

* * *

Deux (longues) semaines passèrent avant que Edward puisse avoir une bonne occasion de lui parler. A vrai dire, il avait pu remercier Alice, Emmett et Jasper d'avoir éloigné suffisamment longtemps Rosalie, pour lui permettre de tenter une approche.

-« **Que prise est-ce la est chaise ?** » Bafouilla le vampire roux avant de geler sur place. (NA: Pour les personnes ne parlant pas le français: "Place the taken is?", les mots ayant été mélangés par un Edward bafouillant)

Harry le regarda derrière ses lunettes avant qu'un pouffement de rire ne lui échappe et qu'il ne réponde :

-« **Prise la chaise ne l'est pas**. » (NA: "Taken the place is not")

-« **Désolé, je… Hum, ça va ?** » Demanda encore le vampire en s'asseyant sur la table de la bibliothèque.

Il était tellement tendu mon dieu. Seul le bout de ses fesses était posé sur la chaise, le dos droit, les mains posés sur la table. On aurait dit un enfant qui allait se faire gronder par ses parents. Ou bien quelqu'un qui était prêt à bondir pour fuir très vite et très loin.

Leur coin était assez éloigné, leur permettant de discuter doucement sans se faire éjecter de ce lieu de silence.

-« **Disons que les maths sont toujours un grand mystère pour moi.** »

Edward ne put retenir son sourire béat. Cette simple phrase, dite avec simplicité et une pointe d'humour, fut suffisante pour détendre totalement le vampire. Il devait surement avoir l'air idiot mais il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait ronronner rien qu'à parler à Harry. Ils continuèrent à discuter de mathématiques, d'autres cours aussi. L'atmosphère était détendue ce qui était un exploit pour l'un (sorcier hyper anxieux) et l'autre (vampire totalement désespéré).

* * *

Il ne savait pas trop si sa famille avait parlé de lui en sa faveur à Rosalie ou si elle l'avait pardonné. Mais les occasions de discuter tranquillement avec Harry se répétèrent. Et plus il apprenait à le connaitre, plus il en tombait amoureux. Il pensait continuellement à lui, pendant les cours, quand il jouait au piano, quand il allait chasser, tout le temps.

-« **Quand est-ce que tu lui demandes de sortir avec toi ?** »

Edward s'était étranglé avec sa propre salive avant de regarder Emmett avec des yeux de merlin fris. Quand ? Mais jamais ! Il n'aurait jamais assez de courage pour le lui demander ! Il grimaça au rire de Jasper.

-« **Ne soit pas aussi intimidé !** » Lui dit-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

-« **Et s'il disait non ? Et s'il ne voulait plus me parler après ça ? Bon sang et s'il-** »

-« **Gros bêta !** » S'exclama Rosalie en le frappant la tête avec son magazine. « **Si tu ne le lui demandes pas, quelqu'un d'autre pourrait passer devant toi !** »

-« **Quoi ?** » S'indigna tout de suite Edward, le regard féroce. « **Je ne laisserai personne me le voler !** »

-« **Bah voilà !** »

* * *

C'était facile à dire pour eux, ils avaient déjà leur compagnon et compagne. Edward se frotta le visage, il était angoissé comme jamais. Il avait réussi à rassembler un semblant de courage quand Harry le devança en frappant à la porte de leur demeure.

-« **Je rentre en Angleterre.** » Leur avait-il informé alors que le monde de Edward s'effondrait.

* * *

Avant dernier chapitre! Eh bien, la semaine prochaine je posterais le dernier chapitre!

Que dire de plus? J'espère pouvoir poster le prochaine chapitre de Sherlock ne le comprend pas!

Pour ce qui est du sondage, je suis contente que la prochaine histoire à poster puisse être un crossover avec Supernatural! De base, mon couple préféré est HarryXcastiel, mais l'histoire la plus avancée est celle avec Sam!

Même si j'hésite à poster une nouvelle histoire...

Breeef, pleins de bisous à vous!

Eter


	10. Triste comme une pierre

Lu'! Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!

* * *

Auteur: Mlle-Eternity alias Eter

Titre : Un serpent discret

Type: Crossover HP/Twilight

Résumé: Un nouvel étudiant a su titiller les instincts de la froide Rosalie et l'asocial Jasper. Et si l'esprit d'Edward est embrouillé par l'autre nouvelle, son attention lui sera brusquement arrachée pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Un seul conseil me viendrait: Faites donc attention à ce que vous souhaitez...

Avertissement: Rating T. ATTENTION RELATION ENTRE DEUX HOMMES DANS CETTE HISTOIRE

Disclaimer: Seule l'intrigue m'appartient, les personnages et l'univers reviennent à JKR et Meyer

* * *

Merci beaucoup à mes lectrices fidèles, je vous aime énormément! Merci également à ceux et celles qui ont mis en favori / suivi mon histoire, vous êtes tous de plus en plus nombreux! pleins de bisous à vous:

ILiveMyLife, _Enid Lupin_ , schelma1984, _woupelail_ , liightaura, _lia22120_

ET SURTOUT UN GROS MERCI À CELLES QUI ONT LAISSE UNE REVIEW! Je sais que les chapitres sont courts, je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais moi-même mis un commentaire pour ça! alors **mille merci à vous de penser à moi!**

 **Louise 8299** (Hey! S'indigne Harry!), **aurel8611** (Merci! Ouais, tu penses? Si j'arrive à bien avancer Sherlock ne le comprend pas alors je posterai une nouvelle histoire!), **Angelyoru** (Oui! il est chou, n'est-ce pas! Tu connais Harry! Trop bon trop con xD), **Hkizabeth** (haha, merci! Et oui, c'est tout un art, les fins remplies de suspense! Je pense que je peux déjà répondre à tes questions: Harry/Gryffondor/Je veux sauver tout le monde sauf ma pauvre tête xD), **elisa. inarilovejapan** (Mdr, toute bonne chose a une fin! Oh! N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses de Sherlock ne le comprend pas!), **AnitaBlake93100** (Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de finir ainsi! xD), **Lena-Reyna Malefoy** (XDD Un avant dernier chapitre pleins de pépites haha! Rosalie a détruit toutes les affaires d'Edward pour soulager son mécontentement, maintenant elle accepte que Edward soit à quatre pas cinquante de Harry à peu près toutes les demi heures! xD), **Miss green rabbit** (hahaha!), **DinaChhaya TalaNokomis** (mdr, je te jure! lepauvre bonhomme!), **Melodie Zik Spirit** (voilaaa!), **adenoide** (merci à toi!)

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Triste comme une pierre**

-« **Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas retenu ?** » Cria Rosalie, en jetant un regard féroce à son frère. « **Je croyais que tu l'aimais !** »

Edward l'ignora, et ignora tous les autres membres de sa famille. Son cœur saignait et ne montrait aucun signe qu'il s'arrêterait un jour. Il se leva et alla dans sa chambre en silence. Jamais il n'avait plus voulu être humain qu'aujourd'hui, pour pouvoir pleurer encore et encore.

* * *

 _S'il te plait Edward…_

* * *

-« **On doit y aller ! Carlisle, je t'en pris on ne peut le laisser là-bas ! Il va se faire tuer !** »

La jeune femme s'agitait depuis que Harry et Hermione avaient quitté l'Amérique. La situation semblait aller de mal en pire et certains de leeux vieux amis leur avaient demandé leur aide. Aide, qu'ils n'avaient pas pu refuser.

-« **Rosalie…** »

-« **Non ! Pourquoi vous ne comprenez pas ? On doit l'aider ! On doit aller là bas!** » Dit-elle encore d'un ton suppliant.

Mais ils ne le firent pas parce que Harry avait prévu le coup. Il avait su convaincre la plupart d'entre eux. Il leur avait dit que c'était son combat et qu'il devait le surmonter seul pour espérer vivre en paix. Et ils avaient accepté.

* * *

 _Je suis désolé de te demander une telle chose... Mais oublie-moi._

* * *

-« **Hermione ?** » Demanda hésitante la mère de famille en portant son téléphone à son oreille.

-« **Hey, Esmée, comment allez-vous ?** »

La voix de la jeune femme semblait fatiguée, un peu faible aussi.

-« **Nous allons bien, ma chéri. Ce serait plutôt à moi de te le demander !** »

-« **Tout va bien, ne vous en faites pas ! On est plus coriace que l'on a l'air !** »

* * *

 _Je sais que je suis cruel de te demander une telle chose. Alors même que j'ai compris notre… Lien. Mais tu mérites quelqu'un de mieux._

* * *

-« **Il ne va vraiment pas bien.** » Dit doucement Esmée en serrant son mari dans ses bras.

-« **Je sais. Mais que pouvons-nous faire ?** » Demanda-t-il d'un ton peiné.

-« **On pourrait aller en Alaska ? Peut-être que changer d'air lui fera du bien ?** »

Mais Edward avait refusé. Il ne voulait pas quitter Fork. Il voulait être là au cas où…

* * *

 _Je pourrais mourir demain, Edward. Je ne veux pas que… Par Merlin, j'aurais aimé te connaitre dans une autre vie, dans laquelle cette épée de Damoclès ne me suivrait pas comme si je ne pouvais pas vivre sans elle._

* * *

Edward cria fort, encore et encore. Il donna un grand coup à son bureau, le détruisant net. Il déferla sa rage contre tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Et il hurla encore, il avait tellement mal. Il n'en pouvait plus d'avoir aussi mal.

* * *

 _S'il te plait, Edward, oublie-moi. Et sois heureux._

* * *

-« **Harry ! Je t'en prie, reste avec moi !** » Dit-elle, en soutenant son meilleur ami blessé.

-« **Tu sais que… Tu sais qu'il en faut plus pour me tuer !** » Dit Harry avec un ton sifflant, alors que sa peau avait terriblement pâli.

Hermione rigola avec lui, un rire désespéré comme ils l'étaient tous les deux. Eux et tous les autres. Comme ils l'avaient craint, une nouvelle guerre avait eu lieu. Plus vicieuse que jamais. Il y eut à nouveau beaucoup de mort. Beaucoup d'innocents morts. Mais ils s'étaient battus bec et ongle. Harry avait à nouveau combattu comme le leader de la lumière qu'il avait toujours été, malgré ses réticences.

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils avaient gagné. Par Merlin, il y avait eu plus de vies sacrifiées que pendant le règne de Voldemort lors de la première guerre. Saint-Mangouste avait dû agrandir ses locaux pour pouvoir accueillir tout le monde.

Hermione regarda son meilleur ami qui fut prit en charge par le service des soins intensifs. Ils le mirent en coma artificiel pour que sa magie puisse reprendre des forces. Elle regarda sa main droite trembler, en se rappelant l'avoir levé pour jeter un sort de mort sur le Ministre. Elle sera son poing en prenant une respiration hésitante. Elle avait fait la bonne chose. Elle le savait. Pourtant, son sang n'avait pas dégelé de ses veines depuis.

* * *

Plus tard, elle envoya un hibou chez les Cullen. Elle leur avait envoyé un porte-loin leur proposant de venir voir Harry, incluant bien évidemment _Edward_. Harry s'était réveillé la veille, et même s'il risquait de dormir des jours encore, elle pensait que c'était une bonne chose qu'il soit entouré. Quelques jours plus tard, elle reçut un appel de Carlisle lui remerciant de son geste. Et il lui avait demandé si elle avait vu Edward, ce dernier ayant quitté l'Amérique pour l'Angleterre, il y avait deux jours.

La jeune femme, dans un sursaut, alla directement dans la chambre de son meilleur ami sans lui donner de réponse. Elle finit par l'informer, qu'il les avait bien rejoints, et raccrocha. Elle regarda en silence, le vampire avancer, hésitant, vers le sorcier. Elle sourit doucement, et referma la porte derrière eux, en informant le personnel de ne pas intervenir avant un moment.

* * *

-« **Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi Harry.** » Dit-il Edward d'une voix déchirante alors que des larmes de sang coulaient de ses yeux morts. « **Je t'en prie, ne m'abandonne pas.** »

Le sorcier regarda le vampire au regard si désespéré. Ses propres larmes coulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'il tendit ses bras pour qu'il vienne l'enlacer.

Harry lui avait demandé de l'oublier. Il ne voulait pas l'entraîner dans sa vie remplie de morts. Il ne voulait pas qu'il soit en danger. Ses larmes coulèrent encore sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

-« **Je suis désolé, tellement désolée.** » Pleura Harry en le serrant plus fort.

Il ne voulait pas le perdre, pas lui. Il voulait qu'il reste en sécurité, et si cela devait signifier sans lui, alors il le quitterait mille fois. Il ne devait pas pleurer ainsi. Il ne devait pas le serrer si fort. Et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de l'aimer. De l'aimer aussi fort. Il était peut-être égoïste, mais il ne voulait plus qu'il ne quitte. Ils pourraient mourir mais ce serait ensemble.

« **Je t'aime.** »

* * *

FIN

ça se termine déjà, eh oui! Comme je vous l'avais dit, ce n'était pas une histoire très sophistiquée au niveau intrigue! C'est plus une romance, et pleins de petits bisous!

J'ai été contente que vous avez à mes côtés pendant cette petiiiiiiiite et couuuuurte histoire!

LOVE

Mlle-Eternity dit Eter

Pour la prochaine histoire, allez voter sur mon profil, pleins de bisous!


End file.
